Le Tueur du Tremplin
by Titi88
Summary: Le meilleur sauteur à ski du moment s'est fait assassiner pendant les championnats du monde de Salt Lake City. Il faut agir vite. Le tueur pourrait recommencer rapidement. Mais comment le trouver au milieu de centaines de personnes ?
1. Arrivée à Salt Lake City

ARRIVÉE À SALT LAKE CITY

L'avion de la compagnie Finnair se rapprochait rapidement de sa destination. Pekka Niemelä, l'entraîneur de l'équipe finlandaise, défit sa ceinture, se leva et se pencha sur le dossier de son siège pour faire face à ses athlètes. Il était de corpulence imposante et l'avion semblait trop petit pour lui. Il avait les cheveux blonds coupés courts, les yeux bleu glace et une allure de gros nounous avec son gros pull noir.

- Écoutez-moi bien. Je veux que vous gardiez à l'esprit notre objectif: faire le meilleur résultat possible dont au moins une médaille en individuelle et une par équipe. Tenez-vous bien. Je ne veux pas de déclarations hasardeuses, polémiques ou de mauvaise foi à la presse. Et surtout, pas de scandale, leur annonça-t-il de sa voix calme et posée.

Non, il ne parlait pas à des enfants mais à des athlètes de Coupe du Monde. Les sauteurs à ski acquiescèrent, sourirent ou ignorèrent ses paroles. Pekka se rassit et boucla sa ceinture. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi attendre de ces championnats du monde qui allaient se dérouler dans quelques heures à Salt Lake City sur le site des Jeux Olympiques de 2002. Il croyait au potentiel de son équipe même si les performances des dernières semaines avaient été décevantes. Au mois de janvier, Anssi Koivuranta s'était blessé au genou après un atterrissage manqué. Harri Olli avait signé un podium en tout début de saison mais depuis ne cessait d'aligner les mauvais résultats. Le plus embarrassant avec Harri était son comportement antisportif. Il avait déjà été banni de l'équipe à trois reprises mais cette mesure semblait inefficace. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il était dans une bonne période, il était capable de gagner facilement. Matti Hautamäki était sur la pente descendante depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais il avait toujours bien réussi ses compétitions sur le tremplin américain, raison pour laquelle Pekka l'avait titularisé. Pour finir avec les mauvaises nouvelles, Kalle Keituri avait eu un accident de voiture pendant la pause de Noël et il était hors de l'équipe pour une durée indéterminée. Heureusement, le tableau n'était pas totalement noir. Après avoir presque remporté la Tournée des Quatre Tremplins pour la sixième fois, Janne Ahonen, la star de l'équipe, avait eu une baisse de forme en janvier mais revenait petit à petit à son meilleur niveau. Lors de la dernière compétition en Allemagne, il était monté sur la troisième marche du podium. Ville Larinto, le benjamin de l'équipe, était un véritable trésor. Un immense talent mais qui était épuisé après avoir brillé pendant deux mois.

Après avoir récupéré leurs bagages, l'équipe finlandaise rencontra l'équipe norvégienne qui attendait ses valises à un autre tourniquet. Tom Hilde et Anders Jacobsen éclatèrent de rire après qu'Anders Bardal leur eût raconté une de ses blagues dont lui seul avait le secret. Tous avaient le sourire. Contre les murs, il y avait des affiches touristiques pour la région de Salt Lake City mais aussi certaines pour les championnats du monde avec une immense photo de Simon Ammann et de Gregor Schlierenzauer comme si un duel était annoncé avec comme arbitre, Janne Ahonen. Ce dernier n'apprécia guère d'être mis au rang d'outsider. La plupart ne les remarquèrent même pas.

Hors de cette zone, des journalistes et des fans attendaient les valeureux athlètes qui allaient s'affronter pour décrocher le titre de champion du monde. Gregor Schlierenzauer, l'Autrichien, montra son plus beau sourire aux photographes. Il avait revêtu son bonnet bleu clair en laine avec un pompon.

- Allez-vous devenir champion du monde? demanda un journaliste américain avec un calepin et une petite moustache brune.  
- Je n'en ai aucun doute. Je suis en super forme et personne n'est aussi fort que moi en ce moment, se vanta-t-il en bombant le torse.

Au même moment, les Finlandais et les Norvégiens sortirent et se dirigèrent vers leur minibus qui allait les conduire à leurs hôtels. Anders Jacobsen se demanda comment pouvait-on pareillement se vanter et Janne Ahonen souhaita secrètement qu'il se rate complètement. Lorsque le Suisse Simon Amman fit son entrée dans le hall avec son bonnet noir, sa veste rouge et un petit sourire, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, délaissant l'Autrichien qui se sentit vexé. Il fronça les sourcils, prit son sac et s'en alla vers le bus qui l'attendait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes.

En arrivant dans le village des athlètes, l'accueil fut chaleureux. Chacun trouva son hôtel sans problème. Cette première journée était consacrée à la détente après plusieurs heures de vol et un décalage horaire à gérer. La plupart choisirent d'aller dormir.

Les Allemands Martin Schmitt et Michael Uhrmann faisaient du lèche vitrines. Ils comparaient les prix en dollars des vestes de sports avec ceux en euros dans leur pays. Puis, ils allèrent au café du coin de la rue, boire un thé chaud et faire leur liste de paris comme ils le faisaient sur chaque épreuve. Le perdant devant payer une bière sur la prochaine compétition. Michael avait perdu son pari à Klingenthal la semaine précédente. Il pensait que quelqu'un allait battre Gregor Schlierenzauer.

- Tu t'es bien raté lors du dernier pari. Schlieri a gagné en collant presque 20 points à Ammann, lui rappela Martin.  
- Je sais. Mais il me gonfle. J'aimerai que quelqu'un le batte à plat de couture. Parfois, je rêve que je l'étrangle. Et il n'a aucune gêne. Il se vante comme un paon dans les médias. C'est hallucinant.  
- T'inquiète pas. La roule va tourner. Il va le payer, ajouta Martin qui but une gorgée de son thé noir sans sucre pour se réchauffer.

Björn Einar Romören le Norvégien était sous pression. Il devait sa qualification à une inespérée cinquième place en Allemagne. Il maudissait ses nouvelles fixations dont il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer. Il avait demandé à son entraîneur, Mika Kojonkoski, s'il pouvait utiliser les anciennes mais il reçut un non sec comme réponse. Il était le recordman du monde et ne voulait pas faire de la figuration. Le problème était que chaque nation ne pouvait aligner que quatre sauteurs et la concurrence était rude pour la Norvège surtout qu'en ce moment presque tous étaient en forme.

Le lendemain, après les sauts d'entraînement et la qualification, les Autrichiens profitaient des services de l'hôtel. Ils étaient tous plongés dans un relaxant jacuzzi. Ils étaient tous détendus après leur écrasante domination durant la saison. La seule question était de savoir qui allait remporter les titres individuels sur le petit et le grand tremplin. Le titre en équipe leur était promis. Aucune autre équipe ne disposait de quatre hommes en top forme.

- Si vous pouviez faire deux triplés, je serai aux anges, leur confia leur entraîneur Alexander Pointner. L'Autriche entrerait à jamais dans l'histoire comme LA meilleure nation de tous les temps.  
- Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. J'aurai un des titres et Thomas l'autre. Ou peut-être aurai-je les deux. Et Andreas sera deux fois troisième. Ou peut-être que Wolfgang pourra aussi avoir une médaille de bronze. Oui, comme ça, ça sera plus juste. Et les autres pourront pleurer! On est les meilleurs! s'exclama Gregor Schlierenzauer.  
- Tu crois qu'on va t'offrir les titres? Tu devras les mériter. On va se battre jusqu'au dernier saut, rétorqua Andreas Kofler qui n'apprécia guère d'être mis dans la catégorie des viennent ensuite.


	2. Conférence de Presse

CONFÉRENCE DE PRESSE

En début de soirée, une conférence de presse était organisée pour présenter les équipes. Certains journalistes couvraient l'événement parce que c'était des championnats du monde mais ne connaissaient absolument rien à ce sport. D'autres en revanche, suivaient les sauteurs sur toutes les épreuves de Coupe du Monde. La plupart était très professionnels et reportaient les événements avec objectivité. Mais certains, en revanche, aimaient écrire sur les à côtés et les dérapages éventuels des sauteurs. Un rien leur suffisaient pour faire un article polémique.

Chaque nation présentait les quatre sauteurs qui aller participer à l'épreuve sur le petit tremplin. Ils étaient accompagnés de leur entraîneur. Malheureusement pour les petites nations, les journalistes ne semblaient pas leur porter grande attention. Ce qui vexa Denis Kornilov le Russe qui avait l'impression de parler dans le vide. En effet, le journaliste qui lui avait posé une question ne prit pas la peine d'écouter la réponse. Il continua à discuter avec ses confrères.

L'attention revint parmi les journalistes dès que l'équipe d'Allemagne s'installa sur l'estrade. Werner Schuster présenta brièvement Martin Schmitt, Michael Uhrmann, Michael Neumayer et Andreas Wank. Il expliqua que le but de l'équipe était de décrocher une médaille par équipe. Une médaille en individuelle serait une bonne surprise. Un journaliste demanda à Martin comment trouvait-il encore de la motivation après toutes ces années en Coupe du Monde.

- J'aime relever les challenges. En 2002 ici même, j'ai décroché le titre olympique avec l'équipe et j'avais terriblement envie de revenir ici pour tenter quelque chose. J'ai un excellent feeling avec le tremplin, le public est fantastique, voyons dès demain ce que ça donne, expliqua-t-il en toute décontraction malgré un saut de qualification raté.

Soudain, le journaliste que toute l'équipe allemande redoutait prit le micro. Il était connu pour écrire dans les colonnes du journal de boulevard Bild.

- Honnêtement, avec les résultats des derniers mois, ne pensez-vous pas que les médailles sont une utopie? Pensez-vous vraiment être capables de battre la Finlande, le Japon, la Pologne, la Russie ou encore la République Tchèque pour le bronze?

Très calmement, Werner Schuster répondit à ce monsieur que les championnats du monde étaient toujours un événement à part et que les surprises n'étaient jamais exclues. Il lui rafraîchit la mémoire en disant qu'aux Jeux Olympiques de Vancouver, l'Allemagne avait décroché la médaille d'argent alors qu'elle était en difficulté durant toute la saison.

Juste après l'Allemagne, ce fut au tour de la Pologne de répondre aux questions des journalistes. Ou plutôt à la star de l'équipe, Adam Malysz un des favoris pour les titres individuels. Il avait dépassé la trentaine depuis plusieurs années mais n'avait aucune peine à rivaliser avec la fraîcheur de ses jeunes adversaires. Il était plutôt petit pour un sauteur, moins d'un mètre septante, mais avait de puissantes cuisses pour le propulser le plus loin possible à la sortie du tremplin. Il avait un long nez fin et pointu souligné par une moustache brune devenue une star à part entière. Adam avait deux surnoms: la moustache volante et le Magicien.

- Ici même en 2002, j'ai décroché le bronze et l'argent. J'aimerai bien ramener une médaille en or à la maison. Je la dédierai à ma famille et à toute la Pologne qui me soutient depuis des années. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Mes sauts aujourd'hui étaient très bons mais la concurrence est rude. Je pense que les Autrichiens seront difficiles à aller chercher. Une chose est sûre: je ne les laisserai pas gagner facilement!

L'équipe suivante était très attendue. Disons plutôt un de ses sauteurs. Il s'agissait de la Suisse. Les journalistes n'avaient d'yeux que pour Simon Ammann double médaillé d'or aux JO de Salt Lake City qui avait réédité son exploit à Vancouver. Pour la presse américaine, il était le favori incontestable. Andreas Küttel, son équipier était transparent tout comme l'entraîneur, Martin Künzle. Un membre du comité dut monter sur l'estrade et calmer les journalistes leur rappelant de respecter chacun. Une seule personne à la fois posait une question. Et tout ce raffut juste pour demander à Simon s'il allait devenir champion du monde.

- Je me sens bien en ce moment. Je suis détendu. Les entraînements se sont bien passés. Voyons ce que la compétition de demain nous réserve, dit-il en toute modestie.

Un journaliste autrichien demanda s'il avait peur de la concurrence, surtout de l'équipe autrichienne.

- Ils sont très forts en ce moment. Mais je donnerai le meilleur de moi-même demain. Nous verrons bien qui sera devant, ajouta le quadruple champion olympique.

L'équipe suivante était l'équipe finlandaise. L'entraîneur, Pekka Niemelä, s'impatientait. C'était au tour de son équipe et un de ses sauteurs manquait à l'appel.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il vu Harri? Il ne répond pas à son portable, s'inquiéta-t-il.  
- Il n'a sûrement pas envie de venir. Comme d'habitude, lança Janne Ahonen.  
- C'est à vous, annonça un membre du comité.

A ce moment-là, Harri Olli arriva tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Pekka voulut lui dire quelque chose mais c'était trop tard. Ils devaient monter sur l'estrade. Dans la salle, les journalistes parlaient entre eux et certains pointaient la scène du doigt. Harri se dit qu'ils disaient certainement des méchancetés à son encontre vu que c'était lui qui était visé par tous ces indexes. Il décida de les ignorer et de regarder le plafond qui était en bois.

- Harri Olli, avez-vous prévu d'être sobre et de ne pas dire de gros mots? demanda d'entrée de jeux un journaliste qui n'attendait qu'une réponse déplacée pour pouvoir écrire un article polémique.  
- Si vous êtes venus jusqu'ici pour poser ce genre de questions, vous êtes tombé bien bas. Question suivante, répliqua Pekka.  
- Franchement, pensez-vous que vous avez une chance de remporter une médaille par équipe? demanda un autre journaliste plus sérieux mais qui insinuait qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas.  
- Bien sûr qu'on a une chance. Comme presque toutes les équipes présentes. Mes sauteurs sont prêts à se battre jusqu'au bout, expliqua Pekka.  
- Okay, il y a Janne Ahonen qui est très fort et Ville Larinto qui peut surprendre tout le monde. Mais pourquoi donc avoir choisi Matti Hautamäki et Harri Olli qui n'ont pas été très bons ces dernières semaines. N'aurait-il pas été plus judicieux d'aligner Anssi Koivuranta? questionna un journaliste norvégien.  
- Anssi revient de blessure et n'est pas prêt. Je fais confiance à Matti et Harri. Ils feront de leur mieux lors de la compétition par équipe. Vous verrez, ils vous surprendront si les conditions météo sont avec nous.  
- Harri Olli, quel est votre objectif personnel? interrogea un journaliste américain qui ne connaissait rien du sauteur de Rovaniemi.  
- Je vais gagner, dit-il simplement. Après un bref silence, certains journalistes éclatèrent de rire.

Pekka avait réponse à tout et les journalistes étaient ennuyés. Ils auraient préféré qu'il avoue leur probable échec et de d'ores et déjà désigner un bouc-émissaire. Ne parvenant pas à leur fin, ils interrogèrent les sauteurs qui étaient restés silencieux.

- Janne Ahonen, comment allez-vous faire pour battre les Autrichiens?, demanda un journaliste allemand.  
- Je vais sauter plus loin qu'eux, répondit-il en rigolant. On verra sur le moment. Je donnerai tout et on verra qui sera devant à la fin de la deuxième manche.  
- Matti Hautamäki, quel est votre objectif pour ces championnats du monde?  
- Eh bien, je vais sauter. On verra quelle place j'obtiendrai. Je ne me suis pas fixé d'objectif, expliqua-t-il avec sa voix grave.

Ville Larinto murmura à l'oreille de Matti: "Plus ton niveau de connerie est élevé et plus t'as de chances d'être journaliste?" Matti étouffa un petit rire. Le jeunot de l'équipe n'avait pas tort. En quittant l'estrade, Pekka se dit qu'ils avaient échappé au pire mais que ces vautours de journalistes allaient tout faire pour pousser ses sauteurs à bout. Pourrir la vie des uns pour vendre des journaux et avoir la gloire, quelle vie de merde!, pensa-t-il.

En coulisse, Mika Kojonkoski rappela la règle élémentaire pour ses sauteurs: être neutre, un peu d'ambition et pas de polémique sur la sélection. Le dernier point concernait le choix de ne pas emmener Björn Einar Romören à la conférence. Après les sauts d'entraînement sur le petit tremplin, Mika avait décidé de l'écarter de l'équipe. Björn avait protesté en disant qu'il n'avait pas sauté dans de bonnes conditions de vent comparé aux autres membres de l'équipe.

D'ordinaire rayonnant la bonne humeur, l'équipe norvégienne semblait coincée même si ses membres se forçaient à sourire. Mika Kojonkoski prit le micro et annonça que son team était extrêmement motivé et qu'ils étaient prêts à en découdre avec les Autrichiens. Un journaliste demanda à Anders Jacobsen pourquoi est-ce que son deuxième saut d'entraînement n'avait pas été aussi bon que le premier. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, son entraîneur répondit que le vent de dos s'était renforcé lors de son passage et que cette contre-performance n'avait rien à voir avec sa forme actuelle.

- Je voulais avoir l'opinion d'Anders, se plaignit le reporter.  
- Mais c'est ce qui s'est passé et ce qu'il pense, rétorqua l'entraîneur finlandais de l'équipe norvégienne qui croisa les jambes.

Johan Remen Evensen et Tom Hilde parlaient à voix basse en norvégien. Ils rigolèrent et leur entraîneur leur jeta un regard glacial. Les deux comprirent immédiatement le message et restèrent silencieux. En quittant l'estrade, Anders Bardal murmura à l'oreille de l'autre Anders que l'entraîneur les prenait vraiment pour des enfants de six ans incapables de parler correctement aux journalistes.

- C'est Mika. Tu le connais, répondit Jacobsen qui s'était fait une raison.

Mika était fier de son équipe. Tout s'était bien déroulé. Aucun journaliste n'allait écrire d'articles critiques sur son équipe. Et peut-être même avait-il réussi à mettre un peu de pression sur l'équipe autrichienne en montrant que les Norvégiens ne les craignaient pas.

En chemin, ils croisèrent les Autrichiens qui avaient ajusté leurs tenues pour que tous les stickers des sponsors soient visibles et revêtaient leurs plus beaux sourires qui sonnaient faux. Les journalistes étaient très excités à l'idée d'interroger la meilleure équipe du moment. Depuis qu'Alexander Pointner était aux commandes de cette équipe, presque aucune victoire en équipe ne leur avait échappé. Une réussite impressionnante que bien des nations jalousaient secrètement.

- Nous sommes les champions en titre et tout naturellement, nous allons le défendre becs et ongles. Notre équipe est très solide et l'ambiance est magique. Nous attendons beaucoup de ces compétitions, commenta l'entraîneur.  
- Et individuellement, quels sont vos objectifs? demanda un journaliste polonais.  
- Tout gagner. Nous sommes les meilleurs. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça ne se produise pas. Regarder les résultats des entraînements: cinq Autrichiens dans les sept premiers, rappela Gregor Schlierenzauer.  
- Que pensez-vous d'Adam Malysz le Polonais, Simon Ammann le Suisse, Anders Jacobsen le Norvégien, Janne Ahonen le Finlandais ou encore son équipier Harri Olli? demanda le journaliste américain qui était néophyte dans ce sport.  
- Pff ils n'y arriveront pas. On est trop fort. Surtout moi en ce moment. Je ne ferai qu'une bouchée de mes adversaires. Et ce n'est pas Harri Olli qui va me barrer le chemin. S'il a dit qu'il pouvait me battre et bien, j'attends de voir ça avec impatience. Le seul dont je me méfierai, serait Simon Ammann et peut-être aussi Adam Malysz, expliqua Gregor.

Les trois autres Autrichiens se tournaient les pouces. Gregor avait un égo tellement grand que personne ne pouvait l'interrompre. Andreas Kofler en avait marre et voulait aller se détendre un peut avant d'aller se coucher. En plus, les chaises étaient inconfortables. Soudain, Thomas Morgenstern fut surpris d'entendre son nom et dut demander au journaliste de répéter sa question.

- Je me sens bien en ce moment. Mes sauts d'entraînement étaient fluides. Mais demain est un autre jour. Voyons ce qu'il nous réserve, expliqua le blond Autrichien de Villach.

En sortant de la conférence de presse, Gregor avait le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai été génial, n'est-ce pas?  
- Oui, super. On sait, t'es le meilleur, rétorqua Wolfgang Loitzl, blasé.  
- Je vais aller à pied à l'hôtel. Je vais profiter du chemin pour appeler ma copine et mes parents, annonça Gregor et personne ne s'y opposa. Les autres membres de l'équipe montèrent dans le minibus qui mit moins de cinq minutes pour arriver à l'hôtel.

Le centre de presse se trouvait près du tremplin. Il était séparé de la zone avec les hôtels de seulement un kilomètre. Pour la première fois dans ce sport, le comité d'organisation avait décidé de boucler la zone avec les hôtels pour que les athlètes et la presse soient tranquilles. A l'entrée, il fallait présenter son accréditation. Gregor marchait lentement dans le noir. Après avoir franchi le contrôle et parlé avec ses parents, il chercha le numéro de sa copine dans son répertoire. Mais avant de l'appeler, il fut interrompu. 


	3. Mais où estu?

MAIS OÙ ES-TU ?

En sortant de la douche, Thomas Morgenstern enfila son t-shirt et son pantalon de jogging et se vautra sur son lit. Il alluma la télévision et zappa jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les chaînes germanophones. A sa grande surprise, il découvrit que l'hôtel proposait ORF, la chaîne nationale autrichienne. Il tomba sur les nouvelles matinales. C'était drôle de penser qu'il allait bientôt s'endormir et que dans son pays, c'était déjà le jour de la compétition. Dans la page sportive, ils parlaient de Salt Lake City et de l'équipe nationale. Il y avait un extrait des commentaires où Gregor se gaussait. Il constata que son expression faciale à lui était fermée. Il semblait s'ennuyer ferme sur sa chaise. En voyant cette image, il sourit. Il n'aimait pas les conférences de presse comme la majorité des sauteurs. Mais il avait été entraîné à sourire en toute circonstance. Et là, il avait failli à son devoir. Quelle importance? Qui allait regarder le pauvre mec qui s'ennuyait à côté de Gregor qui prenait toute la place et l'attention?

A propos de son équipier, il se demanda où pouvait-il bien être. Ils avaient quitté la conférence de presse plus d'une heure auparavant. Il savait qu'il aimait passer du temps au téléphone avec ses proches mais là, ça paraissait un peu long. Il prit son portable et appela Gregor. Ça sonnait dans le vide. Il regarda encore un moment la télévision avant de le rappeler. Toujours rien. Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Il faisait assez sombre et l'éclairage semblait plus éblouir les chambres d'hôtels plutôt que d'illuminer le trottoir. Il prit la clé de sa chambre et descendit au premier étage où il y avait le restaurant. Il n'y avait que les reporters allemands d'ARD qui buvaient des bières. Il les salua avec un grand sourire et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait Anders Jacobsen, assis dans un fauteuil avec son ordinateur portable sur les genoux.

- Salut Anders. T'aurais pas vu Gregor par hasard? demanda l'Autrichien.  
- Non, désolé. J'ai seulement vu Wolfgang revenir avec un paquet de bonbons il y a dix minutes.

Thomas appela Wolfgang sur son portable. Il n'avait aucune envie de remonter jusqu'au troisième étage. Son coéquipier répondit qu'il n'avait pas vu Gregor, ce qui commença à paniquer Thomas. Mais où pouvait-il bien être? Que faisait-il? Il retenta de l'appeler. C'était toujours pareil. Il remonta dans sa chambre, se changea et enfila sa veste.

Dehors, il faisait froid et humide. Un frisson le parcourut, puis il se mit en marche en direction du centre de presse. Les rues étaient presque désertes mais la plupart des fenêtres des hôtels étaient allumées.

- Gregor! Gregor! T'es où? hurla-t-il. Comme réponse, il reçut juste son écho.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il arriva au centre de presse sans avoir trouvé son équipier.

- T'es pas drôle. Allez, montre-toi. Gregor, arrête tes jeux débiles. Viens, on rentre.

Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il arrivait que Gregor s'éclipse quelques minutes, une demi heure tout au plus. Mais là, il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il espérait de tout cœur que rien ne soit arrivé à son camarade de chambre. Il appela de nouveau son numéro, sans succès. Il tourna sur lui même en scrutant attentivement chaque détail. Il se remit en marche en direction de l'hôtel en empruntant un autre chemin. Il appela Wolfgang et lui demanda de vérifier si Gregor était rentré. Après deux minutes d'attente, Wolfgang répondit par la négative ce qui renforça le sentiment de crainte de Thomas.

Il appela de nouveau le numéro de Gregor et soudain entendit légèrement la sonnerie de son portable. Lorsqu'il jeta son regard dans une ruelle sur sa gauche, il fut attiré par un bonnet bleu clair qui se distinguait de l'obscurité. Il s'approcha doucement comme si un animal dangereux pouvait lui sauter dessus à tout moment.

- Gregor? C'est toi?

Une fois qu'il fut à moins de deux mètres. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Là, tu te fous de ma gueule. Ça fait bientôt deux heures que je te cherche. Tu pourrais quand même répondre à ton portable. Allez, viens, on rentre.

A son grand étonnement, son équipier ne réagit pas à ses propos. Il était assis dans la neige, le dos appuyé contre le mur d'une maison qui était peut-être un restaurant. Ses jambes étaient droites et écartées d'une quarantaine de centimètres. Sa tête était baissée et ses bras croisés. Thomas s'accroupit et lui dit que ce n'était pas le moment de dormir dehors. Le lendemain matin, il devait être en forme pour devenir champion du monde. Il lui mit la main sur l'épaule et soudain, son équipier glissa sur le côté comme une poupée de chiffon. Il sursauta et avait le souffle court. Gregor avait les joues bleutées. Timidement, Thomas le redressa et leva son bonnet bleu clair qui était baissé jusque sur ses yeux. Là, il bondit en arrière et tomba sur les fesses poussant un cri. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Gregor le regardait avec des yeux vitreux et écarquillés au maximum. Thomas se sentit mal. Il ne pouvait plus le toucher ni le regarder.

Il mit la main dans sa poche pour appeler son entraîneur. Mais il était tellement choqué que son portable tomba deux fois dans la neige. Une fois la communication établie, il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir transmettre la nouvelle. Il se leva et s'appuya contre le mur opposé. Son estomac le faisait souffrir. Il était pâle et en sueur. Soudain, il dut aller derrière la maison pour vomir.

Alexander Pointner arriva avec deux policiers qu'il avait prévenus. Il pensait les avoir appelés pour rien car il n'était pas certain d'avoir compris ce que Thomas lui avait raconté. Mais une fois sur place, il prit une véritable gifle dans la figure. Un des policiers alla vers Gregor et ne fit que constater son décès. Un autre demanda à Thomas ce qu'il avait vu. Très confus, l'Autrichien répondit "rien."

- Y avait-il quelqu'un dans la rue? Qu'avez-vous remarqué? Est-ce quelqu'un a proféré des menaces? demanda le petit flic avec une grosse bedaine.

Ces questions semblaient lui arriver dans la figure comme des accusations. Il s'en voulait terriblement car il était incapable de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Il était sous le choc et son cerveau semblait avoir arrêté de fonctionner. Le policier fut un peu déçu mais comprit. Il releva son nom ainsi que celui de l'entraîneur et annonça qu'ils les interrogeraient le lendemain.


	4. Mais qui a fait ça?

MAIS QUI A FAIT ÇA ?

A leur réveil, les acteurs du monde du saut à ski n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Gregor Schlierenzauer, le favori pour le titre mondial, était décédé la nuit dernière dans d'étranges circonstances. Les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient déjà. Les journalistes se pressaient dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel où logeait l'équipe autrichienne. La police avait bouclé le site de compétition. Personne n'entrait ni ne sortait excepter les policiers. Il y avait de fortes probabilités pour que le coupable soit toujours sur les lieus. Dans la rue, de nombreux agents de police cherchaient des indices pendant que d'autres interrogeaient des témoins ou suspects potentiels. Et il n'en manquait pas! Sur le site, il y avait au moins cinq cents personnes: les athlètes, entraîneurs, autres membres des équipes, membres du comité, bénévoles, hôteliers, restaurateurs, agents de sécurité, etc. Les policiers demandèrent des renforts pour pouvoir interroger tous le monde. Mais la plupart des suspects potentiels n'aimaient pas devoir se justifier alors qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec l'incident. Certains râlaient, d'autres restaient muets, certains donnaient leur avis et essayaient de trouver un coupable ou d'autres encore était étonné d'être interrogés. La police avait peur de passer à côté du suspect. Elle avait l'impression que le travail était bâclé. La presse internationale mettait une pression énorme sur les policiers ainsi que les entraîneurs qui avaient peur pour la sécurité de leurs sauteurs. C'était la première fois qu'un athlète de ce sport était assassiné. La fédération internationale du ski décida d'annuler la compétition pour respecter la mémoire de l'Autrichien mais aussi pour permettre à la police d'interroger tous les athlètes.

En fin d'après-midi, la fédération décida que la compétition sur le petit tremplin allait avoir lieu le lendemain. La nouvelle surprit. Mais il fallait dire que la pression des sponsors qui avaient payé plusieurs milliers d'euros voulaient que leurs noms apparaissent sur tous les écrans du monde ou presque, était forte. Les télévisions mettaient aussi la pression car elles devaient jongler avec les horaires. Thomas Morgenstern proposa que l'équipe ne participe pas pour honorer Gregor. Mais l'entraîneur refusa pour des raisons financières. Le sauteur fut déçu de constater que l'argent avait plus de valeur qu'une vie humaine.


	5. Compétition sous Haute Tension

COMPÉTITION SOUS HAUTE TENSION

Le lendemain, la compétition se déroula sous haute tension. Tous les visiteurs étaient fouillés à l'entrée, le nombre d'agents de sécurité doublé et les policiers continuaient d'enquêter tant bien que mal. La presse essayait de connaître le déroulement de l'enquête et chaque média espérait décrocher une exclusivité. Qui serait le premier à craquer?

Après la cérémonie des drapeaux où un enfant descendait à ski le long de la piste de réception avec un drapeau d'une des nations présentes, une minute de silence fut observée. L'atmosphère était lourde. En haut de la colline au pied du tremplin se trouvaient les cabanes en bois où les servicemen fartaient les skis et les sauteurs revêtaient leurs combinaisons. Cette zone était strictement réservée aux équipes. Seuls quelques journalistes et photographes avaient le droit d'y pénétrer. Thomas Morgenstern était assis sur le banc de la cabane où il venait d'enfiler sa combinaison. Il avait appuyé ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il n'était pas dans son assiette et n'avait aucune envie de sauter mais son entraîneur l'y avait forcé: "pour Gregor," avait-il dit.

- Eh, ça va? lui demanda Andreas Kofler en s'asseyant sur le banc opposé.  
- Non... Je ne peux pas sauter. Je vois encore ses yeux. Ils me fixaient. Ils me fixent toujours. On aurait dit qu'ils appelaient à l'aide. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me suis pas inquiété de son absence plus tôt? dit Thomas en reniflant.  
- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Aucun de nous n'aurait pu empêcher ce qui est arrivé. Il était au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit. Mais je te promets que celui qui a fait ça va le payer très cher, commenta Andi d'une voix douce. Allez, lève-toi. On monte au tremplin. Là, tu oublieras tout pendant quelques minutes.

Dehors, tout le monde était concentré sur l'enjeu de la compétition. Les premiers dossards étaient déjà entrés dans le vif du sujet. Mais personne ne s'intéressait au déroulement de l'épreuve. Ce qui comptait, c'était juste de savoir qui allait être en mesure de se battre pour le titre. Pas qui allait être dans les 30 et passer en manche finale. Michael Uhrmann fit un saut médiocre et s'en voulut. Il savait qu'il ne décrocherait pas de médaille mais avec son résultat, il était presque certain que la compétition était terminée pour lui. Quelques dossards après, Martin Schmitt se posa à 75m.

- Bon, on va boire une bière et regarder la deuxième manche à la TV? proposa-t-il à Michael Uhrmann.  
- Je crois que t'as raison. Je suis 25ème et toi 23ème et il reste encore une quinzaine de sauteurs. Partons avant d'être retenus par la presse. Et en plus, c'est ma tournée! conclut Michael en mettant ses skis sur son épaule.

Harri Olli prit place sur la barre d'élan. Il était calme et fixait le drapeau de Pekka Niemelä pour s'élancer. Pekka dit "hop", agita le drapeau avec énergie et le sauteur partit. Le timing fut parfait à la table. Les skis prirent l'air facilement et il garda une symétrie parfaite. La neige se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il se prépara à atterrir, écarta les pieds et posa un superbe télémark. Il leva un poing rageur au ciel et sourit. Il venait de signer son plus beau saut depuis son arrivée. Le public applaudit. Il décrocha ses skis, regarda le ralentit sur l'écran géant et fit un clin d'œil à la caméra en voyant qu'il venait de prendre la tête devant Wolfgang Loitzl avec 95m.

Mais la bataille pour les médailles ne faisait que commencer. Anders Bardal se classa 5ème pas trop loin d'Harri mais pensait déjà que son résultat ne serait pas suffisant pour décrocher une médaille. Matti Hautamäki se rata complètement et termina 36ème. Il pouvait rentrer à l'hôtel. Tom Hilde le Norvégien prit la tête pour moins d'un point. Andreas Kofler réalisa le même nombre de points que Tom. Il était satisfait de sa performance même s'il aurait préféré être seul en tête. Le Polonais Adam Malysz prit la tête avec aisance. Il semblait imbattable avec 98m. Anders Jacobsen fit un bon saut mais peut-être pas assez pour décrocher une médaille. Il s'en voulut. Il savait que sur les petits tremplins, la moindre erreur ne pardonnait pas. Son co-équipier Johan Remen Evensen fit une grosse faute à la table et ne se posa qu'à 88m. Il pouvait dire adieu aux médailles. Janne Ahonen sauta plus loin qu'Adam mais les juges le pénalisèrent au niveau des notes de style car son télémark n'était pas parfait. La deuxième place provisoire ne lui donna aucune envie de sourire, lui qui le faisait rarement en public. Simon Ammann se frappa la poitrine pour se donner du courage. Il expia un bon coup et s'élança immédiatement après que son entraîneur ait abaissé son drapeau. Il poussa très fort à la table et se reposa à... 100m! Le public explosa de joie. Ainsi que Simon. Il était bien parti pour devenir champion du monde mais il restait une manche à sauter et un homme en haut du tremplin. Thomas Morgenstern frappa deux fois ses cuisses puis s'élança la boule au ventre. Il se posa à 98.5m et grâce à d'excellentes notes de style, il était classé deuxième à 2.1 points de Simon.

Les journalistes attendaient les sauteurs de pieds fermes pour recueillir leurs impressions. Mais ce qu'ils voulaient le plus savoir, c'était des détails concernant la mort de Schlierenzauer. Morgenstern vit que le Finlandais Ahonen marchait vite, la tête baissée et les skis sur l'épaule du côté des vautours. Il ne leur accorda même pas un regard. Thomas décida de l'imiter et réalisa que cette technique fonctionnait à merveille. Adam Malysz s'était arrêté vers les journalistes polonais qui le suivaient partout. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres et se disait confiant pour la manche finale. Il ne prononça pas un seul mot sur le crime.

En manche finale, la tension était à son maximum pour les dix derniers. Qui allait devenir champion du monde sur le petit tremplin? Anders Bardal craqua et glissa au troisième rang juste devant Daiki Ito le Japonais. Anders Jacobsen, son compatriote, fit un bien meilleur saut qu'en première manche et prit la tête avec 97m. Il avait un large sourire. Wolfgang Loitzl perdit un rang. Il était déçu mais ce dit que ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Il regarda son brassard noir et pensa à Gregor. Harri Olli rata complètement son saut. Avec 73m, il dégringola au 21ème rang. Il était fâché. Encore une fois, il ratait une occasion en or de décrocher une médaille.

Tom Hilde ne parvint pas à battre Anders. Il lui serra la main et le félicita.

- Peut-être que tu auras une médaille si on se plante tous, dit Tom.  
- On verra. Mais ils ont beaucoup d'avance sur moi ceux qui restent. On se voit à l'hôtel?  
- Non, je vais t'attendre en haut. On ira à l'hôtel tous ensembles. Johan attend déjà. Rappelle-toi de ce que Mika a dit après la mort de Schlieri, dit Tom.  
- Personne ne se déplace seul. Oui, je m'en souviens. J'ai failli lui planté le nez dans son porridge tellement il nous prend pour des gosses à rappeler les choses dix milles fois, se plaignit Anders.

Andreas Kofler s'en voulut. Pourquoi avait-il exagéré son mouvement? Cette erreur lui coûta de la vitesse et à l'arrivée, les mètres nécessaires pour prendre la tête. Janne Ahonen était calme comme à son habitude, le visage impassible. Il s'élança avec volonté et pris la tête avec 99m. La quatrième place était assurée. Mais après les avoir collectionnées - surtout aux Jeux Olympiques - il souhaitait décrocher une médaille. Pour se faire, un des trois hommes en haut du tremplin devait se rater.

Toute la Pologne avait le souffle coupé devant son écran de télévision et dans les tribunes. Le Magicien de Wisla allait s'envoler dans les cieux américains pour tenter de décrocher le graal. Il sortit de la table avec agressivité, trop peut-être. Il perdit de l'altitude rapidement mais grâce à ses talents de voleur, il récupéra la situation tant bien que mal. A l'arrivée: 96m et la 3ème place. Il n'y aurait certainement pas de médaille pour lui et on pleurait déjà dans les chaumières polonaises. Dans l'aire d'arrivée, Janne Ahonen eut un petit sourire. Il était assuré d'avoir une médaille. "Un de moins. Et quel bonheur que Schlierenzauer ne soit plus là pour gâcher la fête. D'ailleurs, il n'en gâchera plus aucune," pensa-t-il.

Thomas Morgenstern pensa à Gregor. Il se pinça les lèvres et s'élança. Son saut n'était pas parfait mais son télémark impressionnant de netteté. Les juges le récompensèrent avec d'excellentes notes qui lui permirent de maintenir sa première position. La médaille d'argent était assurée! Janne laissa la place de leader à l'Autrichien, ému aux larmes. Le stress le gagnait ainsi qu'un sentiment d'euphorie. Allait-il gagner? Ses yeux bleus étaient braqués sur le tremplin.

Simon Ammann partit rapidement pour bénéficier de bonnes conditions de vent. Il avait de la hauteur, tellement que tout le monde se demanda quand allait-il revenir sur terre. Finalement, il se posa à... 105m! Il explosa de joie après ce saut monstrueux et sachant pertinemment qu'il venait de décrocher le titre de champion du monde sans même avoir à attendre les résultats. La foule applaudit bruyamment le nouveau champion. Tous les drapeaux étaient agités. Thomas Morgenstern entra dans l'aire d'arrivée pour féliciter le seul à l'avoir battu.

Sur le podium, Simon était aux anges, Thomas était ému par l'exploit et en pensant à son camarade et Janne Ahonen faisait la tête. Il aurait préféré être à la place de Simon.

Dans une pièce fermée d'un hôtel réquisitionnée par la police pour y installer son quartier général, le sergent Moralez se dit qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Il y avait trop de témoins, trop de suspects et son équipe n'avait pas avancé d'un centimètre. Il n'avait pas de piste à explorer. Que des centaines de dépositions qui partaient dans tous les sens. Il prit le téléphone et demanda à joindre le FBI.


	6. Nouvelle Mission

UNE NOUVELLE MISSION

Comme chaque matin, Aaron Hotchner, Hotch pour ses équipiers, était au bureau bien avant le reste de son équipe de profileurs. C'était le chef du département des sciences du comportement du FBI. Il était grand et de carrure imposante tout en étant svelte. Il avait la peau blanche et ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts. Ils étaient soigneusement coiffés avec un peu de gel. Il portrait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche à fines rayes grises et une cravate rouge. Il était assis derrière son bureau et lisaient les rapports que lui avait rendu ses équipiers de la dernière affaire qu'ils avaient traité. En plus des dossiers sur son bureau, il y avait une tasse de café à moitié bue. Son bureau était pourvu d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur un espace de travail plus bas. C'était là que se trouvaient les agents qui étaient sous ses ordres.

Emily Prentiss arriva la première. Elle tenait aussi une tasse de café. En se dirigeant vers sa place de travail, elle leva les yeux et salua son chef par la vitre. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Son pull à longues manches rouges contrastait bien avec son pantalon noir. Elle portait des chaussures noires à petits talons. Sachant qu'elle pouvait partir en mission d'une minute à l'autre, elle portait toujours des habits féminins, assez classiques mais pratiques.

Ce fut au tour de Derek Morgan d'entrer dans la pièce. Il discutait avec l'analyste technique de l'équipe, Penelope Garcia. Il était l'agent le plus athlétique et le plus charmeur aussi. Il avait la peau foncée et le crane rasé. Il portait un sweat shirt gris ardoise, un pantalon cargo noir et des rangers. Quand à Penelope, ses cheveux blonds arboraient des mèches roses ça et là. Et elle avait fait des couettes. Elle était vêtue d'une robe multicolore et d'un poncho de laine blanche. Les agents se saluèrent puis les deux nouveaux arrivants firent un geste de bienvenue à leur patron qui leur répondit avec un geste discret mais franc.

David Rossi, le second d'Hotch, fit son entrée avec un journal sous le bras. Il portait comme à son habitude sa chemise à carreaux blanche et bleue avec son blazer marine et son jeans. Il salua tout ceux qui se trouvaient en bas puis, il monta les quelques marches qui menaient aux bureaux du haut. Il frappa à la porte de Hotch qui était déjà ouverte.

- Salut Aaron, comment ça va ce matin? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Bonjour Dave, ça va bien merci et toi?  
- Très bien.

Puis l'agent Rossi continua son chemin et arriva dans son bureau qui était à côté de celui de l'agent Hotchner.

L'agent de liaison Jennifer Jareau entra dans l'open space où travaillaient ses collègues. Ses cheveux blonds étaient lâchés dans son dos. Elle avait un beau visage avec de grands yeux et un joli sourire. Elle était revêtue d'un magnifique mais sobre tailleur pantalon gris perle et arborait un col roulé écru en dessous. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau qui était une pièce fermée comme celles de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques.

Le docteur Spencer Reid fut le dernier à arriver. Il avait le look et le physique d'un étudiant. Grand, maigre, avec une chemise bleue foncée à petits carreaux, un pull en laine brun par dessus et un pantalon également brun. Il portait une sacoche en cuir en bandoulière sur l'épaule gauche comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac contenant ses affaires de cours.

JJ était installée à son bureau et consultait des dossiers que lui avaient envoyés des inspecteurs de police de plusieurs endroits aux États-Unis quand son téléphone sonna. Elle pausa sa tasse de café et décrocha le combiné.

L'agent Jareau entra dans le bureau d'Hotch, en début d'après-midi, avec des feuilles à la main. Hotchner leva les yeux et la regarda.

- Hotch, la police de Salt Lake City nous demande de l'aide. Là-bas, il y a une compétition sportive de renommée internationale et un des athlètes a été tué. Ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps pour retrouvé le tueur, alors ils veulent qu'on vienne.  
- Ils t'ont donné quelques éléments sur cette affaire?  
- Oui de quoi vous briffer avant de partir.

Elle pausa les papiers qu'elle tenait devant son patron. Après avoir jeté un œil sur les documents que lui avait donné JJ, il la regarda à nouveau et hocha la tête.

- Très bien, réunis tout le monde.

Dans la salle de réunion, touts les agents étaient assis autour de la grande table ronde. Tous à l'exception de JJ qui se tenait debout vers un écran placé contre le mur. On pouvait y voir une photo de Gregor Schlierenzauer souriant et une autre de lui, appuyé contre le mur avec les yeux écarquillés, mort.

- Salt Lake City a besoin de nous, leur dit Jennifer Jareau, Là bas il y a les championnats du monde de saut à ski et un de leurs athlètes les plus en vue vient d'être découvert mort, étranglé. La police sait qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour retrouver l'auteur de ce crime car, quand la compétition sera finie, le tueur partira probablement. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle demande notre aide.  
- On sait quand et où le corps a été retrouvé?, demanda l'agent Rossi.  
- Oui, dans le parc fermé samedi soir. Il n'y a que les personnes qui ont des accréditations qui peuvent y entrer.  
- Génial, et ça limite la liste de suspects à combien?, demanda Morgan en haussant les sourcils.  
- Plusieurs centaines je pense..., répondit Reid avec une grimace.  
- Bon, il faut que vous sachiez qu'on ne pourra pas enquêter en toute tranquillité. Il y aura plein de journalistes qui voudront tout savoir sans compter les équipes elles-mêmes. Préparez vos affaires, on décolle dans deux heures. Habillez-vous chaudement, on sera tout le long dans la neige, leur dit Aaron Hotchner.

Une fois que l'avion eut décollé, tous les agents se réunirent pour faire de point de la situation. Ils avaient tous revêtus des habits plus chauds. Prentiss, JJ, Reid et Morgan étaient assis les uns en-face des autres. Rossi et Hotch étaient appuyés au placard qui longeait la paroi du jet.

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on sait pour le moment? questionna David Rossi.  
- A mon avis il s'agit d'un homme, dit Reid. Il faut avoir beaucoup de force pour tuer quelqu'un de cette manière en brisant l'os hyoïde.  
- Il faut aussi réussir à maîtriser un athlète de haut niveau, ajouta Emily en hochant la tête, je vois mal une femme faire ce genre de chose.  
- Il doit quand même connaître sa victime ou elle doit représenter quelque chose pour notre homme, dit Morgan en regardant une photo du cadavre de Schlierenzauer, sinon pourquoi avoir croisés ses bras. Il n'aurait pas ce genre de remords si la victime n'est rien pour lui.  
- Je suis d'accord avec ça, approuva l'agent Hotchner.  
- Le corps a été découvert par Thomas Morgenstern, un sauteur de la même équipe. La police l'a interrogé mais n'a rien pu en tirer. Peut-être pourrions-nous commencer par là? lança JJ.  
- Reid, tu iras avec Prentiss interroger Morgenstern. S'il faut, faites lui passer un interrogatoire cognitif. JJ, occupe-toi de la presse. Morgan et Rossi, la scène de crime et moi, je vais voir le légiste, dit Hotch en regardant toute son équipe.

"Carl Jung disais; un homme sain ne torture pas ses semblables, en général ce sont les victimes qui se chargent en tortionnaires" 


	7. Premiers Constats

PREMIERS CONSTATS

Après un vol de trois heures et un décalage horaire de deux, toute l'équipe arriva en début de soirée à l'hôtel où la police avait installé son QG. Moralez sortit pour accueillir l'équipe. Il était de petite taille, d'origine mexicaine, la cinquantaine bien sonnée, une grosse moustache et était rondouillard. JJ s'avança vers lui avec un sourire de circonstance, lui serrer la main et fit les présentations.

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Jareau. C'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone. Voici l'agent Hotchner, fit-elle désignant son patron, Les agents Morgan, Rossi et Prentiss et le docteur Reid, dit-elle en montrant le reste de l'équipe.  
- Enchanté. Sergent, Moralez. Merci d'être là. Vous allez nous sauver la vie. La presse nous met une énorme pression et personne ne se sent en sécurité, répondit-il.  
- Merci à vous d'avoir fait appelle à nous, dit la jolie blonde. Où pouvons-nous nous installer?  
- Je vais vous donner la pièce qui me sert de quartier général. Vous serez tranquilles.  
- Merci sergent, dit Hotchner  
- Nous allons tout faire pour vous aider, le rassura Rossi.  
- Merci énormément. Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Tous ces gens s'en iront dimanche, ajouta le sergent.  
- C'est pourquoi nous allons nous y mettre tout de suite, répondit Rossi.  
- Pouvez-vous nous montrer la scène de crime, l'agent Rossi et moi aimerions nous y rendre, lui dit Morgan.  
- Oui, bien sûr, c'est par ici. En direction du centre de presse à l'entrée du village, indiqua-t-il.  
- Merci.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité, les agents virent que la ruelle, entre la pizzeria et un hôtel pour les bénévoles était bouclée avec un cordon de sécurité jaune et noir avec l'inscription "Crime scene do not cross". Le sergent leva la banderole et Rossi et Morgan passèrent dessous.

- Il était assis là, contre le mur, indiqua le sergent avec son indexe. D'après Morgenstern, Schlierenzauer a quitté le centre de presse vers 20 heures. Et il a découvert le corps vers 22h15.  
- C'est assez pratique car pas éclairé en pleine nuit, dit Rossi.  
- Oui, il a pu attendre sa victime ici, puis l'attirer dans la ruelle sans que personne ne puisse le voir, ajouta Morgan.  
- C'est impossible de savoir si le corps a été traîné. Morgenstern a pollué la scène de crime avec ses empruntes de pas partout, ajouta le sergent.  
- De la ruelle, j'arrive à voir si quelqu'un vient dans ma direction, mais de la rue, personne ne peut me voir. Je pense qu'il a dû commettre son crime ici, sinon, pourquoi me cacher et après commettre mon meurtre en pleine lumière, ça n'a pas de sens, dit Morgan.  
- Quel lâche, commenta Moralez.  
- Effectivement, la rue est trop éclairée, ajouta Rossi.  
- Vous avez sûrement raison sergent, s'il était courageux, il l'attaquerait de face. Mais le fait qu'il ait croisé les bras de sa victime nous apprend qu'il la connaissait sûrement, donc s'il s'est planqué, c'est pour que cette dernière ne le reconnaisse pas, continua Derek.  
- Vous m'impressionnez. Je suis resté dans cette ruelle plusieurs minutes et j'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant.  
- C'est notre boulot de regarder la même chose que vous mais d'interpréter les éléments, comprendre ce qu'ils sont pour le tueur, lui avoua Morgan.  
- Encore une chose sergent, avez-vous eu d'autres meurtres de ce genre ces derniers temps? demanda l'agent spécial David Rossi.  
- Pas ici en tout cas, ajouta le sergent. 


	8. Interrogatoire du Témoin

INTERROGATOIRE DU TÉMOIN

Pendant ce temps, Reid et Prentiss s'étaient rendus à l'hôtel des Autrichiens pour y interroger Thomas Morgenstern, le seul qui pouvait à l'instant éventuellement les orienter sur la piste du tueur. Il fallait aussi que les agents s'assurent qu'il n'était pas le tueur. Ils patientaient dans une pièce servant pour les réunions d'affaires au dernier étage. Il y avait une fenêtre, une table en bois massif, quatre chaises, un tapis bordeaux foncé sur un parquet en cerisier et un tableau représentant le village plusieurs dizaines d'années auparavant. Les agents avaient à leur disposition des verres et une carafe d'eau. Thomas Morgenstern frappa à la porte et alla s'asseoir en face des agents. Il était jeune, les cheveux blonds frisés de quelques centimètres et les yeux bleus avec le pourtour rouge. Il avait les oreilles décollées et une petite bouche. Son nez était irrité, probablement après s'être mouché trop souvent. Il avait revêtu un sweater bleu marine et un jeans.

- Bonjour, dit l'Autrichien qui croisa les mains sur la table et s'éclaircit la gorge.  
- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Prentiss et voici la docteur Reid. On voulait vous voir pour parler de ce qui s'est passé samedi soir.  
- J'ai déjà dit ce dont je me souvenais à la police. On s'est séparé au centre de presse. Il a décidé de rentrer à pied et on est monté dans le bus. Après, j'ai pris une douche et regardé un peu la télévision. Puis, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Je suis sorti et après un bon moment, je l'ai trouvé. Il était mort.  
- Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange quand vous l'avez trouvé? Je sais pas, un détail, n'importe quoi, lui demanda Reid.  
- Je ne sais pas... Il était assis dans la neige. Je croyais qu'il me faisait une blague.  
- Ok, monsieur Morgenstern, essayez de vous détendre. On n'est là pour tenter de comprendre ce qui est arrivé à votre ami. Vous avez dit aux inspecteurs que vous ne vous souveniez pas vraiment du moment où vous l'avez trouvé, c'est ça? demanda Emily Prentiss.  
- Je me souviens de ses yeux. Ils me hantent. Ils me fixent tout le temps comme pour me supplier de l'aider. Je n'arrive plus à dormir.  
- J'aimerais vous dire qu'on s'y habitue et que ça va passer très vite mais je ne peux pas. C'est un processus qui prend du temps... lui avoua Reid.  
-Reid! intervint Emily en le regardant d'un air désapprobateur.  
- J'aimerai vous aider à trouver le salaud qui a fait ça. Gregor était un gentil garçon malgré ses défauts, ajouta Morgenstern.

Prentiss regarda Reid. Elle savait qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle. Tous les proches des victimes disent qu'elles étaient de gentilles personnes sans histoires.

- Ok. Vous dites qu'il avait des défauts. Aux quels pensez-vous? le questionna Reid.  
- Eh bien, il avait de l'assurance, tellement qu'il en devait arrogant. Il avait aussi tendance à prendre les gens de haut et certains pouvaient mal interpréter ses propos. Comme je le connais, je sais que c'est du deuxième degré. Mais certains n'apprécient pas. En plus, quand on est le meilleur et qu'on domine les autres facilement, ça crée des jalousies, expliqua Thomas qui préférait parler à ses mains plutôt que de regarder les agents.  
- Je vois, dit Emily, vous savez s'il avait des ennemis? Est- ce que quelqu'un en particulier pouvait lui en vouloir?  
- Je dirai tous ses adversaires directs. Disons les dix-quinze premiers de la Coupe du Monde. Certains entraîneurs n'aiment pas notre équipe. Ils disent qu'on est favorisé par le jury. Mais c'est des conneries. Ils ne veulent pas admettre qu'on est meilleur que leurs sauteurs, ajouta-t-il en levant le regard.  
- D'accord, donc pas mal de monde lui en voulait car il excellait dans son sport. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un l'aurait menacé ces derniers temps? lui demanda Prentiss.  
- Il était envié et jalousé mais je vois mal l'un de nous le tuer. C'est trop extrême. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas vraiment s'il a eu des menaces. Peut-être, mais il ne les a pas prises au sérieux. Il pensait certainement que c'était une blague. Il est comme mon frère. Il m'en aurait parlé si ça avait été sérieux.  
- Monsieur Morgenstern, je sais que ce que je vais vous demander est difficile, mais pour pouvoir coincer celui qui à fait ça, nous devons savoir ce que vous avez vu le soir du meurtre, lui annonça Prentiss.  
- Je vous ai tout dit.  
- Oui, mais pas quand vous avez découvert le corps de votre ami. Si vous voulez, on peut faire ce qu'on appelle un interrogatoire cognitif. Il s'agit de faire en sorte que vous vous remémoriez ce que vous avez vu, lui expliqua le docteur Reid.  
- Pourquoi pas? Si ça peut vous aider. Mais je ne sais pas si mon cerveau fonctionne encore correctement. Je suis encore sous le choc, annonça le témoin.

Emily se leva et vient s'installer sur la chaise à côté de Thomas. Elle le regard et lui dit d'une voix douce et la plus rassurante possible.

- Bon, pour commencer, fermez les yeux et essayez de vous détendre. Après je vous poserai des questions, d'accord? lui dit Emily sur un ton très calme.  
- Okay.

Il inspira profondément et essaya de se détendre au mieux. Il se vautra un peu sur la chaise, croisa ses doigts sur son ventre et pencha la tête en avant.

- Bon, vous dites que vous regardiez la télévision et qu'au bout d'un moment vous êtes sorti pour voir où était votre équipier, n'est-ce pas?  
- Oui, j'ai mis ma veste mais j'ai oublié mon bonnet. Il fait froid et humide.  
- D'accord, quand vous êtes arrivé dans la rue, y avait-il du monde? lui demanda Prentiss.  
- Non, très peu de personnes. Mais beaucoup sont dans leur chambre. Je vois la lumière à travers les fenêtres.  
- C'est très bien, Emily mit sa main sur celles de Morgenstern pour lui montrer qu'il était en sécurité. Vous regardez partout pour voir si Gregor est quelque part. Avez-vous vu quelqu'un qui vous paraissait bizarre dans la rue?  
- Non, personne. Je le cherchais tellement que je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Mais, oui. Il y avait quelqu'un dans l'ombre. Il marchait vite. Je me retourne, mais il a disparu.  
- Tu entends ça Reid, murmura Prentiss.  
- Je pense que c'était notre homme.  
- Sûrement. Très bien, ensuite, comment avez-vous trouvé votre ami monsieur Morgenstern? continua l'agent Prentiss.  
- Après être arrivé au centre de presse, je suis reparti, passé le contrôle et emprunté un autre chemin. La rue est plus étroite que la principale. Je regarde dans chaque ruelle. Puis, après une vingtaine de minutes, j'appelle son numéro et entendant sa sonnerie. A gauche, je perçois son bonnet bleu clair dans la pénombre. Je sais que c'est lui. Personne d'autre n'a de bonnet bleu clair. Je m'approche doucement. Mon cœur bat vite. Pourquoi est-il assis dans la neige? Je m'accroupis et lui mets la main sur l'épaule. Il glisse sur le côté. Je le redresse et remonte son bonnet qui était baissé sur ses yeux. Et là,... excusez-moi. Je suis désolé... s'arrêta Morgi qui s'essuya les yeux avec un mouchoir.  
- Une minute! Vous dites qu'il avait son bonnet sur ses yeux? l'interrompit Emily très étonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Il était descendu pour que Gregor ne puisse pas voir son agresseur si j'ai bien compris, s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on le connaît? demanda Morgenstern.  
- Il y a de forte chance pour que le suspect connaisse la victime, oui, avoua Reid en regardant Thomas et en lui tendant un autre mouchoir.  
- Merci. Mais vous ne croyez quand même pas que c'est moi? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
- Non, si vous aviez été le tueur, vous n'auriez pas répondu de cette façon, lui annonça Emily.

On frappa à la porte et JJ entra. Elle portait un pull en laine blanc cassé, un velours côtelé noir et des chaussures de montagne.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, annonça-t-elle aux membres de son équipe.  
- Excusez-nous, dit Reid à Thomas Morgenstern.


	9. A la Morgue

À LA MORGUE

Aaron Hotchner s'était rendu à la morgue pour jeter un œil au corps de l'Autrichien et tenter de comprendre un peu mieux ce qui lui était arrivé. Il fut accueilli par le Dr O'Malley. C'était un homme très grand et assez grassouillet. Il avait les cheveux roux et la peau pâle constellée de taches de rousseur. Son visage était jovial, ce qui contrastait avec celui, plutôt austère de l'agent du FBI. Les deux hommes se faisaient face avec entre eux, la table sur laquelle le cadavre reposait. Hotch fut un peu surpris qu'un athlète de haut niveau soit si mince. Il avait le visage étroit, les cheveux châtains longs d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres, les joues creuses avec quelques traces d'acné. Il avait juste un peu plus de vingt ans. C'était trop tôt pour mourir.

- Bonjour Dr O'Malley. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'anormal sur le corps de notre victime?  
- Regardez son cou. On voit nettement que l'agresseur s'y est pris à deux mains et avec une énorme pression. Je pense qu'il a dû le maintenir ainsi presque une minute. Peut-être deux. Sur ses côtes, on voit une abrasion, peut-être due à un coup de poing, de genou ou de pied. Dans son dos, il a de légères marques ainsi qu'à l'arrière du crâne. Il est possible que l'agresseur l'ait violemment projeté contre un mur. Une chose est certaine, il est mort d'asphyxie.  
- Comment expliquez-vous sa maigreur? interrogea-t-il interloqué.  
- Un régime alimentaire strict. Je crois qu'il était sauteur à ski. Si ma mémoire est bonne, les athlètes de cette discipline sont plutôt maigres, répondit le légiste.  
- Pensez-vous que le fait qu'il soit plus maigre puisse être un avantage pour notre homme, la victime plus facile à maîtriser?  
- Oui, certainement. Je pense que vous n'auriez eu aucune peine à le maîtriser. J'ai autre chose pour vous, ajouta-t-il en allant chercher un dossier sur une autre table.

Hotch le regarda avec attention se demandant ce qu'allait lui montrer le docteur O'Malley.

- Au fait, ça ne vous aidera pas vraiment. Ce jeune homme ne prenait aucun produit dopant ni aucune autre drogue. Il est parfait de ce côté-ci, annonça le légiste.  
- Merci, au contraire, ça nous permet de préciser un peu notre profil. Il n'a pas été tué pour une histoire de stupéfiants, mais on doit encore comprendre les motivations de notre homme. Je vous remercie pour toutes ces précisions. Au revoir.

Soudain, le portable d'Hotchner sonna. C'était Morgan.  
- Mauvaise nouvelle, Hotch. On a un nouveau cadavre sur les bras et ça va faire du bruit. C'est le mec qui est devenu champion du monde aujourd'hui. La presse n'est pas encore au courant mais ça ne va pas tarder. Heureusement pour nous, cette fois, personne n'a touché au corps. Espérons qu'on trouve des indices.  
- J'arrive immédiatement, répondit le patron de l'équipe. 


	10. Nouvelle Victime

NOUVELLE VICTIME

Le Sergent Moralez attendait les agents du FBI de pieds fermes. Il avait grandement besoin de leur aide. Il avait demandé à ses hommes de quadriller le secteur de manière discrète afin que les journalistes ne remarquent pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se produire. Il se frottait les mains pour se réchauffer.

Morgan se dirigea vers Moralez tout en regardant dans quel endroit ils se trouvaient. Comme pour le crime précédent, l'endroit était peu fréquenté et mal éclairé. Le corps était appuyé contre un conteneur à ordures.

- Il agit vite! fit remarqua Derek. Il n'y a que deux jours d'intervalle entre ses crimes. C'est mauvais signe.  
- Est-on sûr que c'est le même type? demanda Moralez.  
- Oui! Regardez la disposition du corps et l'endroit où nous nous trouvons. C'est identique à l'autre scène de crime, lui répondit Rossi.  
- Il met en scène le corps de sa victime. Il veut qu'on croie qu'il dort. C'est chaque fois en pleine nuit, dans un endroit tranquille, je doute qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence, intervint Derek.  
- Mais là, il lui a baissé le bonnet sur les yeux et lui a fracassé le nez. Quelle brute.  
- Vous avez raison, le bonnet sur les yeux est un nouvel élément...  
- Non, Morgan, lui dit Prentiss qui venait d'arriver, Pour Schlierenzauer le bonnet était aussi baissé.  
- Pourquoi on en a rien sut? demanda Rossi autant à son agent qu'à Moralez.  
- Quand Morgenstern a retrouvé le corps, il a remonté son bonnet pour voir s'il dormait, leur apprit Reid.  
- Donc notre tueur à des remords! dit Morgan. Et sergent, le nez cassé, c'est que la victime s'est sûrement débattue cette fois.  
- Comme pour le dernier meurtre, on a vaguement pris la déposition du mec qui a retrouvé le corps. Il est là-bas avec Smith si vous voulez le questionner, annonça le sergent.

Les agents se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers le témoin. Comme pour tous les sauteurs, il était grand et maigre. Il avait la même veste que la victime. Morgan se dirigea vers le témoin pour lui poser quelques questions.

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Morgan, lui dit-il en lui montrant sa plaque du FBI, je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions si vous voulez bien.  
- Oui, répondit l'homme qui avait la gorge serrée et le teint pâle.  
- Pour commencer, comment vous appelez-vous? Avec cette question, l'agent essaya de mettre à l'aise le témoin et ça lui permettait aussi de savoir à qui il parlait.  
- Andreas Küttel. Je suis le coéquipier de Simon Ammann. On est de l'équipe suisse, dit-il avec un fort accent suisse allemand et la voix un peu tremblante.  
- D'accord monsieur Küttel, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ce soir?  
- Il est mort à cause de moi. On a reçu la consigne de ne jamais sortir seul. Après avoir bu un verre à la conférence de presse, on est parti ensemble. On était dans les derniers. Mais après quelques minutes, j'ai réalisé que j'avais oublié mon portable. Je suis reparti au centre de presse et Simon m'a attendu... ici.  
- Monsieur Küttel, je vais vous dire une chose, ce n'est pas de votre faute ce qui est arrivé à votre ami, tenta de le rassurer Derek. Qu'avez-vous vu quand vous êtes revenu où Simon Ammann devait vous attendre?  
- Rien. Je trouvais bizarre qu'il ne soit pas sur le banc, juste là. Je me suis tourné sur le côté et j'ai vu ses jambes puis tout son corps. Je l'ai appelé. J'ai touché son pied avec le mien, j'ai vérifié son pouls et j'ai appelé de l'aide. Sachant ce qui s'était passé avec Gregor et comme je regarde souvent des séries policières, je n'ai touché à rien, raconta-t-il.  
- Quand vous avez appelé de l'aide, est-ce que quelqu'un a essayé de vous aider? En voulant appeler de secours par exemple? demanda l'agent.  
- Non, mais j'ai entendu les pas de quelqu'un qui partait en courant. Je n'ai rien vu. J'ai juste entendu. Personne n'est venu m'aider.  
- Vous n'avez pas vu qui s'enfuyait? demanda-t-il au témoin.  
- Non, je ne peux même pas vous dire d'où il s'enfuyait et ni par où il est parti.  
- Merci Monsieur Küttel, conclut Morgan.

Il prit congé du sauteur et retourna vers les autres profileurs et le sergent.

- Hotch nous attend, lui dit Rossi. Il veut qu'on fasse le point sur ce qu'on a appris.  
- Sergent, demain, il faut que vous rassembliez vos hommes, on va leur donner le profil et il faudra interroger toutes les personnes qui collent avec la description qu'on va vous faire, lui dit Derek.  
- Pas de problème. On est là pour vous aider aussi.  
- Merci, lui dit Prentiss. On ne manquera pas de faire appel à vous et vos hommes. C'est toujours votre enquête, c'est nous qui sommes là pour vous aidez.  
- Emily, le tueur va commettre des erreurs, il commence à se presser. Il sait qu'il n'a plus beaucoup de temps, la compétition va finir dans quelques jours et on est là pour le coincer, ajouta Derek.  
- Oui. S'il fait des erreurs, ça nous aidera, avoua-t-elle.


	11. Etablir le Profil

ÉTABLIR LE PROFIL

Le lendemain, les agents étaient tous réunis avec une tasse de café. Seul Jennifer avait un thé. Sur la table, il y avait une pile impressionnante contenant les relevés des interrogatoires faits par la police ces derniers jours. Contre le tableau d'affichage, il y avait à gauche les photos prises sur le lieu du premier meurtre et à droite les photos du second homicide. Mais avant même qu'ils commencent quoi que ce soit, ils furent interrompus par une personne exprimant sa colère à la police dans le hall. Aaron Hotchner sortit de la pièce et alla calmer l'individu.

- Du calme, monsieur. Ça ne sert à rien de vous énerver. Je suis l'agent Hotchner du FBI chargé de l'enquête. Quel est votre nom et dites-moi ce qui ne va pas.

L'homme était grand et sec, la mâchoire carrée, le visage anguleux, un regard perçant bleu glace, la quarantaine bien sonnée.

- Vous êtes tous une bande d'incapables! Il y a au moins 200 flics dehors plus le FBI et vous n'êtes même pas foutu de protéger les athlètes. Okay, Ammann a fait une connerie en restant seul dehors. Mais c'est parce qu'il se croyait en sécurité avec vous! Maintenant, bougez votre cul et trouvez cet enfoiré!

- Ne vous énervez pas et restez poli s'il vous plaît. Ça ne résoudra aucun problème. Je vous promets qu'on le trouvera. Quel est votre nom? insista Hotchner.  
- Mika Kojonkoski, l'entraîneur de l'équipe norvégienne, ajouta-t-il plus calmement.  
- Merci monsieur Kojonkoski! Nous faisons tout notre possible pour retrouver l'auteur de ces crimes, mais en attendant, dites à vos sauteurs de rester vigilants! Avez-vous quelque chose à nous apprendre sur ces meurtres?  
- Non. Je ne crois pas.  
- Alors, laissez-nous faire notre travail, merci! conclut Hotch avec un ton que ne laissait pas de place à la répartie.

Et l'entraîneur repartit d'un pas décidé mais toujours fâché. Il claqua la porte en sortant. Hotch revint vers ses équipiers. Ils devaient tous discuter avant de pouvoir présenter un profil à la police.

- Il y a un problème Hotch? demanda Morgan à son patron.  
- Non, aucun, répondit-il très calmement.

Les autres profileurs se regardèrent puis Prentiss prit la parole.

- Bon, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais pour moi, le tueur doit être très proche des équipes.  
- C'est certain. On sait que chaque meurtre s'est produit après un entraînement ou une compétition, dit Morgan.  
- Plus précisément, après la conférence de presse. Il connaît le programme et sait quels chemins vont emprunter les victimes. Il ne les choisit certainement pas au hasard, ajouta Reid. De plus, il a choisi le top favori à chaque fois. Si vous regardez les affiches de la compétition, Gregor Schlierenzauer y est présenté comme le favori. Il l'a tué et immédiatement après, la presse a placé Ammann dans ce rôle. En plus, il s'impose. Et comme par hasard, notre homme le tue juste après son sacre. Il semble s'attaquer aux dominateurs, aux favoris. Peut-être parce qu'il est bon mais que les médias l'ignorent? Il recherche peut-être de l'attention. Qu'en pensez-vous?  
- Moi, il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne, dit Hotch en fronçant les sourcils. D'un côté ses meurtres semblent indiquer un tueur désorganisé de par la strangulation et d'un autre il choisit ses victimes et met en scène ses meurtres... Donc il doit un minimum planifier ses crimes, et ça, ça demande d'être organisé.  
- Je pense que Reid a raison. Notre tueur doit avoir un égo surdimensionné et n'accepte pas d'être vu comme un figurant voir un anonyme, ajouta Morgan.  
- Je pense qu'il faut surveiller ce que la presse a publié entre les deux meurtres. Peut-être que le tueur était satisfait avec le premier crime mais que quelque chose l'a vexé et il s'est remis à tuer, suggéra Reid.  
- Garcia, tu es là? demanda Morgan.  
- Oui, mon trésor. Je suis toute à toi. Dis-moi, lança-t-elle de sa voix chaude et enthousiaste.  
- J'aimerai que tu vérifies dans la presse, tous les articles parus entre les deux meurtres, expliqua Morgan.  
- C'est comme si c'était fait mon lapin.  
- Oui, mais la tâche se corse car tu devras vérifier les articles internationaux. Notre tueur n'est probablement pas américain. Il se pourrait qu'il soit allemand, autrichien, norvégien, finlandais, suisse, polonais ou russe, compléta Morgan qui refroidit l'ardeur de Penelope.  
- Je ferai de mon mieux. Je vous appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau, conclut la belle blonde analyste technique restée à Quantico.  
- Faisons une synthèse et réduisons notre liste de suspects, annonça Hotchner.  
- Le tueur est membre d'une équipe car il a accès à la zone fermée au public où il commet ses meurtres. Il connaît personnellement ses victimes car il leur couvre les yeux pour ne pas voir leur regard. Il ressent certainement du remord. Je ne pense pas qu'un journaliste puisse faire ça. C'est un homme pour pouvoir étranglé un athlète. Il doit être fort ou très énervé. Quoi d'autre? demanda Rossi.  
- Il ne supporte pas d'être dominé. Peut-être a-t-il eu un père dominant, lança Prentiss. Il est possible qu'il ait subi des moqueries toute sa vie et qu'ici, un élément a déclenché la colère qu'il a accumulé pendant des années.  
- On connaît sa signature, mais pas ses motivations, leur rappela Hotch. On ne sait pas s'il fait ça à cause des humiliations subies dans sa vie ou si c'est pour facilité la victoire d'une quelconque personne. Souvenez-vous de se qu'a dit Morgenstern, tout le monde jalousait Schlierenzauer.  
- Alors, si je résume, on a un type d'une nation étrangère qui tue des sauteurs qu'il côtoie régulièrement pour faire sa place à la lumière. Il en a marre que personne ne le voie tel qu'il est mais à peur de ses pulsions meurtrière? dit JJ  
- Oui, répondit Hotch. Je crois qu'on est prêt à donner le profil. Encore une chose, on ne le dévoile qu'aux policiers.  
- Les entraîneurs pourraient nous aider, dit JJ.  
- Non, pas tant qu'on ne sait pas si c'est l'un d'entre eux ou un de leurs sauteurs. On doit en aucun cas avertir le tueur du déroulement de l'enquête, lui répondit Rossi.  
- Je veux juste voir le sergent Moralez avant, dit Hotch, je dois l'avertir qu'il y a un tueur en série sur cette compétition. 


	12. Communication du Profil

COMMUNICATION DU PROFIL

Une grande partie des 200 policiers étaient réunis dans la pièce. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient écouter attentivement ce que le FBI avait à leur dire pour attraper au plus vite le tueur.

- Bonjour messieurs. Tout d'abord, nous voulons vous remercier pour tout le travail que vous avez fait sur cette enquête difficile, commença Hotch. Ensuite, nous allons vous parlez de l'homme que vous devez rechercher.  
- Le suspect est un homme de race blanche. Il doit avoir entre 18 et 35 ans car ses crimes son osés voir arrogant, intervint Morgan. Il tue des victimes qui auraient la force de se défendre.  
- Il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un sociopathe car il nous a prouvé, de par sa signature, qu'il éprouve des remords. Il n'aime pas tuer mais s'en sent obligé, ajouta Rossi.  
- Ses victimes sont toutes des personnes qui avaient gloire et reconnaissance ce que notre homme n'a sûrement pas, poursuivi Emily.  
- Il est probablement discret mais s'informe de tout. Il aime à savoir ce que les autres pensent de lui. Il vérifie les journaux, les sites Internet et les émissions de télévision, commenta Reid.  
- Autrement dit, on arrête tout le monde? demanda un flic.  
- Non, cet homme travaille très près des sauteurs. Il connaît le moindre de leurs faits et gestes.  
Ciblez les membres des équipes et certains journalistes, dit Hotch.  
- Si je résume, on arrête les 67 sauteurs, 18 entraîneurs, au moins 50 membres d'équipe et 50 journalistes. Doit-on aussi arrêter les photographes et cameramen? Non, franchement, vous n'avez pas un profil plus précis? demanda un policier grand et maigre.  
- Si vous voulez bien nous laissez finir vous en serrez plus! intervint Hotch excédé. Cette personne est très près des équipe de haut niveau. Nous parlons de l'Autriche, la Suisse, la Finlande, la Norvège et l'Allemagne. Pour finir, le tueur connaît personnellement les sauteurs donc je crois qu'à part deux ou trois journalistes, les autres sont à éliminer.  
- Voulez-vous qu'on vous les amène tous dans la même pièce et vous les observer et questionner? demanda Moralez.  
- Non, interrogez-les séparément. Si vous trouvez quelqu'un vraiment suspect amenez-le ici, lui répondit Prentiss.  
- Encore une chose. Ne parlez surtout pas de ce profil aux médias et encore moins aux entraîneurs et aux sauteurs, leur demanda JJ.

Morgan reçut un appel de son analyste préférée. Il fit signe à son équipe de le suivre dans la pièce fermée d'à côté. Il la mit sur haut-parleur.

- J'ai épluché beaucoup d'articles. C'est incroyable ce que les journalistes peuvent écrire. Tout et n'importe quoi. Bref, dans 90% des cas, rien d'intéressant. En plus, ça prend un temps fou d'avoir une traduction correcte dans toutes les langues. Néanmoins, les articles les plus brûlants sont publiés en Allemagne, en Norvège et en Finlande. Certains journalistes n'hésitent pas à désigner certains sauteurs comme prochaines cibles pour que l'équipe améliore son niveau général.  
- Tu plaisantes? demanda Prentiss excédée d'entendre une chose pareille.  
- Continue Garcia, lui demanda Hotch, Qu'as-tu trouvé d'autre?  
- J'ai enquêté sur les victimes. Leur point commun est leur réussite mais ça vous le savez déjà. Ce qui est différent, c'est leur personnalité. Schlierenzauer était un vrai arrogant qui se prenait pour le roi du monde et traitait les autres d'inférieurs. En l'écoutant, j'avais vraiment eu envie plus d'une fois de lui coller une raclée. Mais bon. Ammann était à l'opposé de l'Autrichien. Il était humble, ne se vantait pas et ne critiquait personne.  
- Donc, à part leur réussite, il n'y a aucun point commun entre nos victimes si je comprends ce que tu nous dis? lui demanda Rossi un peu déçu.  
- Je n'ai pas terminé. Les deux parlaient allemands. L'entraîneur actuel de l'équipe allemande, Werner Schuster, était l'entraîneur de Schlierenzauer quand il était junior puis a entraîné l'équipe suisse avec Simon Ammann avant de passer chez les Allemands pour un meilleur salaire.  
- Je crois que c'est ce qui s'appelle un mobile non? demanda Rossi en connaissant déjà la réponse.  
- Tu te charges de lui, lui demanda Hotch.  
- Oui.  
- Si je peux me permettre, la presse allemande a été très dure avec lui toute la saison et les derniers articles le sont encore plus. Ils ne le disent pas clairement mais ils insinuent qu'il est incompétent et qu'il doit s'en aller, ajouta Garcia.  
- On a notre facteur de stress, fit remarquer Morgan. Mais on ignore toujours quel est l'élément déclencheur en ce qui le concerne.  
- Les articles ou peut-être que Schlierenzauer lui a dit quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu, rétorqua Rossi.  
- Si les articles reflètent l'opinion publique peut-être qu'il a été menacé de renvoi si son équipe ne faisait pas de meilleurs résultats. Tu peux voir si tu trouves quelque chose du genre Garcia? lui demanda son patron.  
- Oui, m'ssieur. C'est comme si c'était fait. (après deux minutes de silence). Désolée, je n'ai rien trouvé, annonça Garcia. 


	13. Conférence de Presse FBI

CONFÉRENCE DE PRESSE

La presse était massée dans le hall pour tenter d'obtenir des détails. Les policiers étaient excédés. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire pour chasser ces vautours. Jennifer Jareau sortit de la réunion et les invita à une conférence de presse dans une autre salle. La presse s'enthousiasma. Lorsque le silence fut revenu dans la salle, elle prit la parole.

- Ce que nous savons, c'est que le tueur se trouve parmi nous et qu'il lit ce que vous écrivez. On ignore quelle langue il parle et de quelle nationalité il est. Après la mort de Schlierenzauer, vous avez presque unanimement choisi Simon Ammann comme replaçant et notre homme l'a tué, sans doute vexé par ce choix. Pour vos prochains articles, ne choisissez pas un sauteur en particulier. Dites que tout le monde à sa chance. Que tous les paris sont ouverts depuis les récents évènements. Et surtout, ne rabaissez personne. Il se peut que l'un d'entre vous ait écrit quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu.  
- Mais le meilleur, c'est Adam Malysz. Je ne vais pas vanter les autres quand même, intervint le journaliste polonais.  
- Si, il le faudra bien. N'attirez absolument pas l'attention sur un seul sauteur. Rappelez-vous bien ça, répéta JJ.  
- Donc c'est un sauteur le tueur? demanda un journaliste autrichien.  
- C'est une possibilité mais nous enquêtons encore. D'autres questions? ajouta Jennifer en regardant son audience.  
- Allez-vous interroger tout le monde? Par qui allez-vous commencer? Insista un journaliste allemand.  
- Nous allons effectivement procéder à des interrogatoires. Nous vous tiendrons informés dans une prochaine conférence, conclua-t-elle. 


	14. Interrogatoire de Werner Schuster

INTERROGATOIRE DE WERNER SCHUSTER

Werner Schuster attendait patiemment dans une pièce de l'hôtel réservée pour les interrogatoires du FBI. Il venait de passer la quarantaine mais conservait une allure jeune. Il se demandait bien pourquoi est-ce qu'ils commençaient par lui.

- Monsieur Schuster, asseyez-vous, l'invita Rossi. Je suis l'agent Rossi du FBI.  
- Que puis-je faire pour vous? demanda l'entraîneur de l'équipe allemande une fois assis.  
- J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser. D'abord, est-ce vous qui avez choisi de ne plus entraîner notre première victime? Ou vous a-t-on obligé à partir? lui demanda le profileur.  
- Mais c'est quoi cette question? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec les meurtres?  
- C'est simple. Pour ne rien vous cacher, vous êtes un dénominateur commun entre nos victimes, donc, est-ce vous qui avez choisi de ne plus entraîner Schlierenzauer ou non, redemanda Rossi en regardant le suspect droit dans les yeux.  
- L'évolution de carrière, vous connaissez? Après avoir entraîné les espoirs autrichiens pendant des années, j'ai voulu passé à l'étape supérieure. En Autriche, ce n'était pas possible. Puis, l'équipe suisse m'a proposé le poste et j'ai accepté. Voilà. Ça vous suffit? répondit l'Autrichien en croisant les bras.  
- ça ne vous a pas vexé de voir que c'était un autre entraîneur qui recevait tout le mérite de la réussite de votre ancien protégé? Je veux dire, c'est quand même vous qui avez découvert Schlierenzauer. Ce n'est pas frustrant? insista David Rossi.  
- Mais non. Bien au contraire. Je suis fier. Je me dis qu'il est là où il en est grâce à moi. Était pardon, corrigea-t-il.  
- Et parlons de l'équipe suisse. Vous avez presque amené Simon Ammann à décrocher un globe de cristal, en tout cas en début de saison et après vous rechanger d'équipe. Et là, vous allez dire que c'est de nouveau une évolution de carrière? interrogea l'agent Rossi.  
- J'ai entraîné les Suisses une seule année. Andreas Küttel était 7ème de la Coupe du Monde et Simon 9ème du général. Ces deux gars sont au sommet. Ils n'ont rien à apprendre. Et les autres débutent leur carrière. Le challenge n'était simplement pas intéressant en tant qu'entraîneur de l'équipe nationale. Lorsque les Allemands m'ont contacté, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. L'équipe nationale est au fond du trou depuis des années. C'est pourquoi j'ai accepté. Et oui, en plus le salaire était plus intéressant, expliqua-t-il agacé.  
- Je vois, mais les meurtres de Schlierenzauer et d'Ammann vous arrangent quand même. Ils y a moins d'obstacles pour votre équipe. C'est plus facile pour elle de briller maintenant, insista Rossi  
- Mais non. Vous croyez franchement que je me suis mis dans la tête de tuer tous ceux qui sont mieux classés que mes gars? Prenez le classement et regardez. Je ne vais quand même pas tuer 15 personnes! C'est du délire, ajouta-t-il consterné.  
- Il y a une question que j'aimerais vous poser. Que faisiez-vous les soirs des deux meurtres? lui demanda l'agent Rossi.  
- Voyons. Samedi soir après la conférence de presse, je suis rentré à l'hôtel avec mon équipe. On a fait le point sur notre situation, contrôlé une dernière fois les combinaisons, puis je suis allé à l'hôtel des Autrichiens et j'ai bu un verre avec Alexander Pointner. Il m'a quitté après avoir reçu l'appel de Morgenstern mais sur le moment, il ne m'a pas dit de quoi il s'agissait. Puis, je suis entré à mon hôtel. Lorsque Simon a été tué, j'étais dans la chambre de Michael Uhrmann et Martin Schmitt avec mon portable pour regarder les vidéos de leurs sauts. Vous pouvez leur demander, expliqua-t-il.  
- Mais je le ferai. Merci pour vos réponses monsieur Schuster.

Rossi se leva et ouvrit la porte. Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers l'entraîneur.

- Vous pouvez y aller. Encore merci pour le temps que vous m'avez consacré.

- C'est notre homme? demanda Morgan qui attendait dans le couloir.  
- Non, je ne crois pas. Il a un solide alibi pour chaque soir. On va les vérifier, mais je pense qu'on ne trouvera rien, lui répondit-il.


	15. Tout le Monde est sur les Nerfs

TOUT LE MONDE EST SUR LES NERFS

Reid et Prentiss entrèrent dans l'hôtel Star pour voir quelle équipe s'y trouvait et s'il pouvait détecter un comportement suspect. Et ils ne furent pas déçus. En ouvrant la porte, ils trouvèrent un groupe de journalistes agressant un sauteur de questions tout aussi agressives. Ce dernier perdit patience et colla son poing dans la figure d'un reporter. Il voulut partir mais se trouva nez à nez avec les agents.

- Monsieur calmez-vous. Venez avec nous, dit Emily en montrant sa plaque.  
- Pourquoi moi et pas eux? rétorqua-t-il.  
- On aimerait vous parler, dit Reid.  
- Et vous laissez-le tranquille, lança Emily à l'égard des journalistes.

Les deux agents allèrent avec le sauteur dans un endroit plus tranquille pour pouvoir discuter sans avoir à subir les assauts de la presse.

- Bonjour, nous sommes du FBI. Voici le docteur Reid et je suis l'agent Prentiss. Quel est votre nom?  
- Harri Olli, dit-il d'une voix timide. Il mit ses mains sous la table et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts. Il n'aimait pas la police encore moins le FBI dont il avait tant entendu parler.  
- Monsieur Olli, que s'est-il passé avec ce reporter? demanda Reid un peu surpris de ce qu'il venait de voir.  
- Il n'a pas arrêté de me provoquer depuis le début. Et là, il m'accuse à tord, dit que je suis un raté, que je n'ai rien à faire ici et que si quelqu'un devait mourir, c'était moi. J'ai explosé quand il a dit que mes parents auraient dû utiliser une capote. C'est un enfoiré et je lui ai collé un pain dans la tronche. Voilà, conclut le Finlandais qui croisa les bras.  
- Je comprends, c'est très blessant, mais lui mettre un poing dans la figure ne résout rien, lui dit Reid.  
- Essayez de lui parler. C'est un mur. Il ne comprend rien. Et là, je vais encore me faire virer de l'équipe pour ce con et je serai le méchant de l'histoire comme d'habitude, expliqua-t-il.  
- Si vous voulez, on peut parler avec votre entraîneur. Tout le monde est sous pression, je pense qu'il comprendra, le rassura Emily.  
- Merci, ça serait sympa.  
- Pas de problème. On est là pour arrêter un tueur mais aussi pour rendre service, lui expliqua-t-elle.  
- Je peux y aller? demanda-t-il.  
- J'ai juste une question, lui dit Reid. Ça vous arrive souvent que les journalistes soient insultants, voir dégradants avec vous?  
- Oui, depuis Oberstdorf en 2008. J'ai fait une connerie et depuis je suis leur bouc émissaire.  
- Y a-t-il d'autres personnes qui se comportent comme ça avec vous? continua-t-il.  
- Pas vraiment. Des fois, avec l'entraîneur. Surtout les deux qu'on a eues avant. J'aimerai juste qu'ils me respectent un peu, répondit-il avant de se ronger l'ongle de l'index gauche.  
- Et qui étaient les deux d'avant? demanda Emily.  
- Tommi Nikunen et Janne Väätäinen.  
- Et sont-ils toujours dans le coin? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Tommi est à Lahti en Finlande et Janne quelque part au Japon, expliqua-t-il.  
- Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions monsieur Olli. Nous n'oublierons pas d'aller parler à votre entraîneur, lui assura la jeune noiraude.  
- Au fait, vous avez une piste? Vous avez une idée de qui pourrait être le tueur? demanda le Finlandais avant de les quitter.  
- On ne peut pas répondre à cette question, désolée, lui avoua Prentiss.

Quand les deux agents s'éloignèrent Reid fit une remarque à sa partenaire.

- Tu ne trouves pas bizarre sa dernière question? Je ne sais pas toi, mais je pense qu'on devrait s'intéresser à lui.  
- Oui, c'est pourquoi il ne faut surtout pas que son entraîneur le bannisse. Si c'est lui notre homme, il doit absolument rester.  
- Juste. Et il pourrait s'en prendre à n'importe qui pour se venger. Peut-être aux journalistes. T'as vu avec quelle force il lui a lancé son coup de poing? fit remarquer Reid.  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Il faut qu'on en parle à Hotch. 


	16. Mika, le Narcissique

MIKA, LE NARCISSIQUE

Quelqu'un de connu arriva vers les agents restés dans l'hôtel réservé pour eux et la police. C'était l'entraîneur des Norvégiens.

- Bon du nouveau? Vous l'avez coincé? demanda-t-il avec arrogance à Hotchner qui lisait un dossier.

Hotch leva les yeux vers son assaillant et le considéra du regard tout en fermant le dossier qu'il tenait. Il n'apprécia pas le fait que cet individu vienne lui parler de cette façon.

- Je n'ai pas à répondre à ces questions. L'affaire est en cours, lui apprit le chef des profileurs. Mais j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser puisque vous êtes là.  
- Allez-y. J'écoute, dit l'homme aux yeux couleur glace.  
- J'aimerais savoir ce que vous faisiez samedi soir, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton posé.  
- Après la conférence de presse, j'ai pris une douche. Ensuite je suis allé au bar de l'hôtel.  
- Et vous y avez vu quelqu'un?  
- Plein d'Autrichiens, des journalistes et un de mes sauteurs que j'ai sommé d'aller dormir. Autrement, je n'ai pas fait attention, décrit-il.  
- Que pensiez-vous de la domination de Schlierenzauer et Ammann?  
- Ils étaient agaçants tellement ils étaient forts. Mais j'ai toujours poussé mes gars à ne jamais baisser les bras et de continuer le combat. Je sais qu'un jour, la Norvège dominera le saut. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps et c'est bien parti.

Hotch regarda son interlocuteur de son regard dur et froid. Il se demanda comment pouvait-on parler comme ça dans de pareilles circonstances. Les deux hommes se livraient un véritable duel en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

- Donc, on peut dire que les évènements de ces derniers jours vous arrangent, lui lança-t-il d'une voix dure.  
- Bien sûr! Comme tous ceux qui sont toujours 3ème et plus loin. Mais j'aurai préféré qu'ils soient malades ou se cassent une jambe. Jamais je n'aurai souhaité leur mort.  
- Mais vous seriez prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que votre équipe gagne n'est-ce pas?  
- Pas à tuer comme je vous l'ai dit. A tricher légalement, oui.  
- Pour vous, ces morts sont des "dommages collatéraux" si j'ai bien compris, reprit-il.  
- Si je réponds oui, je serai le salaud de service. Mais disons que c'est triste. C'est la vie. On naît et un jour, on meurt. Certains plus vite que d'autres.  
- Pour vous, c'est le processus normal de la vie, rien de quoi s'alarmer. Après tout, c'est la loi de la nature, que le plus fort gagne? demanda l'agent qui commençait à s'énerver.  
- Oui, c'est la loi de la nature. Mais je condamne le fait qu'ils se soient fait assassiner. Vous êtes content? Vous allez maintenant vous remettre à bosser et arrêter de perdre du temps avec moi?  
- J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer si vous voulez bien, répondit Hotch en ignorant la dernière partie de la question du Finlandais.

Hotchner n'aimait pas trop le comportement de cet entraîneur. Il était prêt à tout pour faire gagner son équipe, alors pourquoi ne pas éliminer ses adversaires? Après tout, c'était humiliant pour un homme aussi narcissique d'être vu comme le second. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment qui renfermait la morgue.

- Bonjour Dr O'Malley. J'aimerais que vous nous sortiez les corps des deux sauteurs, lui demanda Hotchner.  
- Oui bien sûr, répondit le médecin légiste.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous essayer de faire? demanda Mika Kojonkoski.  
- Je veux savoir jusqu'où vous pouvez allez pour votre renommée personnelle, lui répondit froidement l'agent du FBI.  
- C'est ridicule, protesta l'entraîneur.

Le légiste tira deux tiroirs d'acier où reposaient deux corps recouverts d'un drap blanc.

- Merci Docteur, vous pouvez nous laisser, lui demanda Hotchner.  
- Pas de soucis, je suis dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.  
- Je n'y manquerai pas, lui répondit l'agent.

Kojonkoski se tenait droit, les bras croisés et semblait être stressé. Il inspira profondément comme pour se préparer à ce qu'il allait voir. Hotch regarda le Finlandais et repoussa le premier drap qui découvrit le corps de Schlieri jusqu'à la taille. On voyait qu'une autopsie avait été pratiquée. Le profileur ne quitta pas Kojonkoski des yeux. L'entraîneur des Norvégiens se tenait à une distance respectable. Il s'avança d'un pas mais lorsqu'il vit le regard inerte de l'Autrichien, il recula et ne put plus le regarder. Il avait presque la nausée.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez le couvrir. C'est assez. Je retire ce que j'ai dit avant, rétorqua l'entraîneur.  
- Je n'ai pas fini, répondit Aaron Hotchner avec véhémence.

Il laissa découvert le premier cadavre et se dirigea vers le second. Il enleva aussi le drap.

- Alors, que pensez-vous de la loi du plus fort maintenant? commenta Hotch regardant toujours l'entraîneur avec son regard froid comme la pierre.  
- C'est bon. Je m'excuse. On peut y aller? demanda-t-il poliment et avec une voix blanche.

Satisfait de ce qu'il avait constaté, l'agent du FBI recouvrit les corps et referma les tiroirs. Le Finlandais et lui-même ressortir de ce bâtiment qui faisait horreur à tant de monde. 


	17. Lister les Suspects

Merci pour vos review ! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! J'espère que vous allez continuer. Bonne lecture

LISTER LES SUSPECTS

Tout l'après-midi, les agents du FBI avaient procédés à des interrogatoires. Ils étaient à présent tous réunis dans leur pièce aménagée.

- J'en peux plus, lança Prentiss.  
- Désolé de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas encore fini, lui répondit Morgan.  
- Bon, qu'avez-vous appris aujourd'hui, demanda Hotch très professionnel comme toujours.  
- La presse pousse à bout les sauteurs et les entraîneurs. Je les trouve tous passablement agressifs, commenta Reid.  
- Dave, que penses-tu de Schuster? l'interrogea Aaron.  
- Pour moi tu peux l'éliminer. Son alibi est en béton. Par la même occasion, on peut éliminer toute l'équipe allemande, expliqua Rossi.  
- Pourquoi? demanda Morgan un peu surpris.  
- Uhrmann et Schmitt étaient avec l'entraîneur et Wank et Neumayer ont joué toute la soirée sur leurs portables dans le hall. Des témoins les ont vus, ajouta-t-il.  
- Pour ma part, on peut rayer Kojonkoski de la liste. Il est arrogant, narcissique et a un égo sur dimensionné, mais il était incapable de regarder les corps, dit Hotch en regardant ses équipiers.  
- Vous l'avez mis face à face avec les dépouilles? demanda Reid avec de grands yeux étonnés.  
- Oui, je voulais connaître sa réaction face à la réalité, continua le grand noiraud sur un ton neutre.  
- Pour ma part, j'ai quelques gars suspects. J'ai Pekka Niemelä, l'entraîneur des Finlandais. Il ne réfléchit pas avant de répondre. Il a une réponse toute faite pour tout ce que je lui demandais. C'était agaçant. Matti Hautamäki, un sauteur finlandais a juste répondu par oui ou par non aux questions. Et encore un autre Finlandais, Janne Ahonen qui semble vraiment vouloir être le favori. Björn Einar Romören le Norvégien semblait être assez vexé d'avoir été écarté de l'équipe. C'est tout pour moi, annonça Morgan.  
- J'ai aussi un autre Finlandais, annonça Prentiss. Reid et moi avons interrogé Harri Olli. Il se sent inférieur et humilié par tout le monde, il a même collé son poing dans la figure d'un journaliste. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'il a absolument voulu savoir où en était l'enquête, ce qu'on savait, si on avait un suspect.  
- Il va falloir le surveiller, remarqua Rossi en soupirant.  
- Bizarre, tous les Finlandais que j'ai interrogés ont demandé des détails sur l'enquête. J'ai aussi Anders Jacobsen, un Norvégien, ajouta Morgan en regardant ses notes.  
- Est-ce que ça peut être un entraîneur? Je veux dire, ce Pekka est plus âgé que le profil, fit remarquer JJ.  
- Tu as raison, mais n'oublie pas que l'âge est le paramètre le plus difficile à prévoir dans un profil, lui précisa Rossi.  
- Que pensez-vous de réinterroger discrètement tous les suspects potentiels et de les confronter aux photos des cadavres? On verra bien s'ils sont intéressés ou s'ils sont incapables de les regarder, proposa Prentiss.  
- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, mais j'ai aussi une mauvaise nouvelle. Notre homme devrait remettre ça ce soir. On doit s'assurer que tous les sauteurs soient dans leur chambre avant 21 heures, leur annonça Hotch un peu anxieux.  
- Regardez dehors, il fait déjà nuit et il n'est que 19h50. Espérons qu'ils soient tous rentrés. En plus, on a aucune idée de qui pourrait être la cible, s'inquiéta Emily.  
- Garcia, tu es avec nous, demanda Reid car ils étaient en vidéo conférence avec elle.  
- Mais oui mon chou. Demande-moi ce que tu veux.  
- As-tu trouvé de nouveaux articles sur cette compétition et est-ce que les journalistes désignent un favori malgré nos consignes? demanda le petit génie.  
- Oui, les Polonais soutiennent Adam Malysz, les Norvégiens Anders Jacobsen, les Finlandais Janne Ahonen, les Autrichiens hésitent entre Thomas Morgenstern et Andreas Kofler, les Allemands n'ont pas de favori parce que de toute façon ils n'ont aucune chance et les Suisses, et bien ils espèrent un exploit d'Andreas Küttel, énuméra-t-elle.  
- Ils n'ont vraiment rien compris. Ils envoient les sauteurs de leur nation à l'abattoir, fit remarqué JJ désespérée. .  
- Je veux tout le monde sur le pied de guerre. On ne va pas beaucoup dormir sur ce coup-ci. Je vous veux tous et tous les policiers dehors! Je ne veux pas qu'il en tue un autre, intervient Hotch. Je sais qu'il fait froid, mais c'est un ordre! 


	18. Une Longue Nuit

UNE LONGUE NUIT

Il en avait vraiment marre que le tueur se fiche d'eux. Il ne voulait plus qu'il se promène librement à leur nez et à leur barbe. Cet individu devait payer pour ses crimes. Le plus rageant pour Hotchner, c'était qu'il était persuadé qu'ils avaient déjà interrogé le tueur, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à dire de qui il s'agissait.

Dehors les rues étaient désertes, excepté le fait qu'il y avait des policiers partout. Des ombres les observaient depuis les fenêtres des hôtels.

- Hotch? dit Morgan dans son portable. Tous les sauteurs nommés dans la presse sont dans leur chambre. Un policier veille derrière chaque porte. Espérons que le tueur ne se venge pas sur quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, s'il se montre, on va l'avoir, lui répondit son chef vindicatif.

Ils patrouillèrent toute la nuit dans l'obscurité et le froid. La neige s'était mise à tomber vers 23h30 réduisant la visibilité. Mais ils ne trouvèrent ni tueur, ni cadavre. Vers 4h du matin, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Tous s'écroulèrent sur leur lit. Ils étaient morts de fatigue, gelés, mais ils savaient que dans quelques heures, il devait être là pour assurer la sécurité de tous. Hotch avait raison, cette nuit-là ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup. 


	19. Quel est ce Bonbon?

QUEL EST CE BONBON ?

Le réveil fut difficile pour certains. Spencer Reid, quant à lui était déjà dans le bureau, le nez dans les dossiers et observant les photos. Puis, il observa avec attention le contenu de deux sacs plastique. Sur la table, il y avait deux tas de déchets divers. Il les classa, et les observa silencieusement. Il prit son téléphone portable et appela Garcia.

- Salut Garcia, je te réveille? demanda Reid.  
- Salut mon cérébral. Non, tu ne me réveilles pas, répondit l'analyste technique. J'ai deux heures d'avance sur toi, ne l'oublie pas.  
- Je regardais les déchets trouvés dans la neige à côté des deux cadavres et je retrouve les deux fois les papiers d'un bonbon que je ne connais pas. Peux-tu me dire d'où vient Fazer Salmiakki, s'il te plaît? Le papier est noir et blanc avec des petits carreaux comme l'arlequin de Venise avec une bande rouge avec le nom écrit en blanc.  
- Il y a donc quelque chose sur terre que tu ne connais pas... c'est fascinant. Bon, trêve de plaisanterie. Laisse-moi une seconde. (Après moins d'une minute et une course effrénée de ses doigts sur le clavier.) J'ai trouvé! C'est qui la meilleure?  
- Toi bien sûr, ajouta Reid avec un sourire.  
- Si tu veux goûter à ce bonbon il faudra que tu te rendes... en Finlande. Voilà mon chéri, tu sais tout. Dis, il fait froid où tu es?  
- Merci Garcia. On peut réduire un peu notre liste de suspects. Il fait froid car il fait humide. Je pense que le taux d'humidité avoisine les 90%.  
- Oh, je vois... dommage, je ne suis pas là pour vous tenir chaud... bon, je te laisse, s'il y a autre chose que je puisse faire pour toi, n'hésite pas, sur ces mots, Penelope raccrocha le téléphone.

Après avoir discuté avec les policiers de ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière, Hotchner arriva dans le bureau avec une tasse de café à la main et les yeux cernés par le manque de sommeil. Il était vêtu d'un pull en laine polaire noir, d'un velours côtelés beige et de chaussures de montagne. Il avait aussi une légère migraine due au manque de sommeil. Aaron n'avait jamais aimé les hivers humides où le froid vous transperce jusqu'aux os.

- Tu as quelque chose? demanda Hotch à Reid en s'asseyant lourdement sur une chaise.  
- J'ai observé et comparé les déchets retrouvés près des corps. C'est fascinant ce que les gens peuvent jeter. Par exemple, qu'est-ce qu'un préservatif fait dans une ruelle mal éclairée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une bouteille consignée se retrouve dans la neige à moins de deux mètres d'un conteneur. Les gens n'ont-ils pas conscience que ces petits gestes dégradent l'environnement.  
- Reid, la nuit a été longue... où veux-tu en venir? lui demanda son patron en appuyant un coude sur la table et en portant le bout de ses doigts à son front.  
- Et le point commun était un papier de bonbons finlandais. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, admit-il.  
- Mais on n'est pas sûr que ces bonbons appartiennent à notre homme, lui fit remarquer Aaron avec lassitude.  
- Non, mais durant l'interrogatoire, on pourra leur demander s'ils aiment ces bonbons ou s'ils en ont avec eux, ajouta Reid.  
- Oui, tu as raison. admit-il.

Morgan s'excusa du retard en entrant dans la pièce suivi des autres agents.

- Un retard, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, mais une fois, lui répondit sèchement son parton.  
- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on essaie d'en faire craquer un ou deux. Il faut les questionner sur un changement de comportement éventuel de leur camarade de chambre par exemple, proposa Rossi.  
- C'est une bonne idée de les faire parler des autres. Ainsi, ils en révéleront plus que si on parle directement d'eux. En plus, ils seront plus en confiance si on leur rappelle que tout ce qui sera dit dans la pièce restera dans la pièce, commenta Reid.

Hotchner approuva l'idée de ses équipiers. Les agents s'étaient divisé la liste des suspects. Hotch faisait équipe avec Prentiss, Morgan avec Rossi et Reid observait le déroulement des interrogatoires et allait intervenir s'il le fallait. JJ quant à elle, se tenait prête à répondre à la presse.


	20. Interrogatoire de Matti Hautamäki

INTERROGATOIRE DE MATTI HAUTAMÄKI

Matti Hautamäki était un des plus vieux sauteurs même s'il avait passé la trentaine depuis peu. Il était assis en arrière sur sa chaise et jouait avec son portable sous la table. Il avait les cheveux foncés en brosse, le regard sombre mais doux, le nez retroussé. Hotch et Prentiss entrèrent dans la pièce. Emily s'assit en face de Matti et son parton resta debout. Elle fit les présentations.

- Bonjour monsieur Hautamäki, nous sommes des agents du FBI. Voici l'agent Hotchner et je suis l'agent Prentiss.  
- Pour commencer, intervint Aaron Hotchner, éteignez votre portable et regardez-nous quand on vous parle!

Sans un mot, le sauteur obéit et rangea son portable dans sa poche.

- Monsieur, nous nous intéressons au rapport que vous entretenez avec le reste de l'équipe. Y a-t-il des personnes qui auraient un comportement étrange ces derniers temps? demanda Prentiss.  
- Pas plus que d'habitude.  
- Personne ne s'est montré plus agressif, plus violent ou dédaigneux qu'à l'accoutumée? questionna Hotch.  
- Vous parlez d'Harri, n'est-ce pas? C'est juste parce que vous l'avez vu déraper hier. Il a juste pété un câble à cause des reporters. C'est tout. Mais c'est un bon type.  
- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'on pense à lui? Pourquoi pas un autre. On a crû comprendre que ça lui arrivait de "péter un câble" comme vous dites, fit remarquer Emily.  
- Tout le monde s'en prend à lui. Et de temps en temps, la marmite déborde.  
- Donc ce n'est pas un comportement inhabituel pour lui. Y a-t-il un autre sauteur qui aurait eu un comportement déplacé ces derniers jours? insista le chef des profileurs.  
- Je ne sais pas. Je suis resté avec mon équipe et je ne parle pas aux autres. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, mes co-équipiers sont comme d'habitude, enchaîna le sauteur qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.  
- Et dans votre équipe, personne n'a changé? lui demanda Hotch exaspéré.  
- Je n'ai rien remarqué, répondit le sauteur qui avait l'impression de répéter sans cesse la même chose.  
- Que pensiez-vous de la domination de Schlierenzauer et Simon Ammann? le questionna la belle noiraude.  
- Je m'en fous, rétorqua le sauteur finlandais en soupirant et en haussant les épaules.  
- Vous voulez nous faire croire que vous faites un sport où vous vous en fichez de qui est devant, que ce n'est pas vexant d'être toujours derrière? commenta Hotch en haussant un sourcil.  
- Je me bats pour passer en manche finale. Alors qui est devant, qu'importe. C'est bien que ce ne soit pas toujours le même qui gagne. C'est cool pour les fans, commenta-t-il.  
- Mais vous n'enviez pas le statut de favori de vos deux adversaires? insista le chef d'équipe.  
- Non, car je n'aime pas répondre à la presse. Je préfère être derrière même si une victoire de temps en temps me ferait du bien.  
- Alors, pourquoi faites-vous de la compétition si ce n'est pour gagner. J'ai du mal à vous suivre, avoua l'agent du FBI.  
- Pour le fun et l'adrénaline. Et peut-être qu'un jour, je reviendrai à mon meilleur niveau, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.  
- Avez-vous mangé récemment de ces bonbons? lui demanda Prentiss.  
- Non, je ne les aime pas.  
- Et que pensez-vous de ceci! dit Aaron en lui mettant les photos des deux cadavres sous les yeux.

Le sauteur se pencha en avant et regarda les deux photographies qui étaient sur la table. Il regarda attentivement la première puis la deuxième.

- Je ne sais pas. Ils sont marrants d'un certain point de vue. On dirait qu'ils ont vu un fantôme.  
- Marrant? S'exclama Hotch excédé par ce qu'il entendait. Voir deux personnes que vous côtoyiez souvent, mortes sur une table d'autopsie, vous fait marrer! Hotch était hors de lui.  
- Hotch, calmez-vous. Monsieur Hautamäki, vous rendez-vous compte qu'il s'agit de vraies personnes qui sont vraiment mortes? demanda Emily avec le plus de calme possible.  
- Quoi? Vous voulez que je me mette à pleurer pour ces deux individus? Gregor, je ne pouvais pas l'encadrer. Il était arrogant au possible. Et Simon, bah je n'ai jamais vraiment pris la peine de parler avec lui. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui les ai tués. Je le jure.  
- Pleurer aurait été un peu extrême, mais vous auriez pu montrer de la compassion, lui dit Hotch avec un calme retrouvé.  
- Vous allez m'embarquer?  
- Non, mais restez dans le coin. On reviendra sûrement vous parler, annonça Prentiss.  
- De toute façon, c'est Pekka qui a les billets d'avion. Vous savez où me trouver si vous avez encore besoin de mes lumières, conclut le sauteur en se levant. Au fait, vous n'avez aucune idée que qui pourrait être le tueur, n'est-ce pas? demande-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.  
- Donc vous vous enfichez de ce qui peut vous arrivez?  
- Quoi? Mais ce n'est pas moi le tueur, se défenda-t-il.  
- Vous nous faites pourtant comprendre le contraire, lui répondit Hotch.  
- Ah non, je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien. Arrêtez d'accuser tout le monde sans preuve. Je ne vais pas avouer ce que je n'ai pas fait.  
- Merci monsieur. Nous vous recontacterons si nous avons besoin de vous. Au revoir, dit Prentiss.

Les deux agents regardèrent Matti sortir de la pièce. Hotch fusilla le Finlandais des yeux.  
- Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Prentiss.  
- Il m'exaspère! Non, seulement il ne comprend rien à rien mais en plus il se comporte comme un suspect mais on a rien pour le coincer. Il me tape sur les nerfs, avoua Hotch en attrapant un verre d'eau et en prenant une Aspirine dans l'espoir de faire passer son mal de tête.  
- Pensez-vous que ça pourrait être lui? demanda Prentiss.  
- C'est possible. J'ai l'impression qu'on n'a que des suspects qui correspondent au profil pas toi? lui demanda son patron.  
- Et si les Finlandais avaient agi en groupe? proposa Emily.  
- Non, notre homme se sent inférieur aux autres donc je le vois mal faire équipe avec quelqu'un. Et en plus, l'équipe est plutôt bonne, pas de quoi se sentir humilié. Je pense qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'un seul individu, lui répondit Aaron. 


	21. Interrogatoire de Björn Einar Romören

INTERROGATOIRE DE BJÖRN EINAR ROMOEREN

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Morgan et Rossi interrogeaient le Norvégien Björn Einar Romören. Il avait les cheveux raides, coupés au carré sur les épaules. Il avait plus l'allure d'une rock star ou d'un viking avec sa petite barbichette que d'un athlète. Son visage était long et fin tout comme ses traits.

- Pourquoi suis-je là? Vous croyez que c'est moi? demanda-t-il.  
- C'est la procédure, répondit Rossi sans donner plus d'explications.  
- Comment avez-vous vécu la compétition? Est-ce frustrant que l'entraîneur ne vous ait pas sélectionné? demanda Morgan.  
- Bien sûr. J'aurai pu faire un bon résultat, mieux que Johan Remen Evensen. Un podium, peut-être pas, expliqua le blond Norvégien.  
- Y a-t-il des personnes dans votre équipe qui serait sur les nerfs ou plus agressives que d'habitude? questionna Rossi.  
- Voyons... Mika. Mais je crois que c'est son état normal.  
- Personne d'autre? demanda Rossi qui savait que Kojonkoski n'était plus dans les suspects.  
- Hum... peut-être Anders un peu. Il a terminé 4ème pour 0.2 point. C'est rangeant. Mais après une bière, ça allait mieux.  
- Il vous a parlé des meurtres? Que pense-t-il de ce qui s'est passé? demanda Morgan  
- Oui, il en parle beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la fascination ou de la peur. Il fait plein d'hypothèses pour essayer de deviner qui ça pourrait être, expliqua Romören.  
- Ah oui? Et à qui pense-t-il?  
- Tous ceux qui aimeraient être devant comme Malysz, Morgenstern, Ahonen. Mais aussi les seconds couteaux comme on les appelle vulgairement ou les viennent ensuite. Il pensait à Hautamäki, Neumayer et Kofler je crois. Mais il faudrait lui demander pour être sûr.  
- Et vous? demanda Morgan. A qui pensez-vous?  
- Je ne sais pas trop. Mais j'aime bien les hypothèses d'Anders. Par contre, je lui ai déconseillé de faire des paris. C'est un peu macabre, je trouve.  
- Là, je suis d'accord avec vous, avoua Derek avec un hochement de tête.  
- Que faisiez-vous déjà les samedi et lundi soirs? demanda Dave.  
- Samedi soir, j'ai fait mon jogging puis je suis retourné à l'hôtel pour me relaxer avant d'aller dormir et lundi soir, je suis allé acheter des cartes postales avec Johan. On les a écrites au café puis on est rentrés, expliqua-t-il.  
- Avez-vous déjà mangé ce genre de bonbons? demanda Morgan en tendant la photo du papier au sauteur.  
- Non mais vous rigolez? Savez-vous ce que c'est cette saloperie? C'est de la réglisse salée! Y a que les Finlandais qui peuvent les manger tellement c'est infect. On leur en met dans le biberon quand ils sont petits pour qu'ils s'habituent, expliqua le Norvégien.  
- De la réglisse salée? Eurk, commenta Morgan avec une grimace.  
- Et que pensez-vous de ça? demanda Rossi en mettant les photos des victimes sur la table devant le pauvre Norvégien.  
- Cachez-moi ça! C'est horrible. Non, je ne peux pas regarder. Désolé, dit-il en détournant le regard et en repoussant les photos contre les agents.

Morgan reprit les clichés et les rangea dans le dossier qui était pausé sur la table.

- Merci Monsieur Romören. Je croix que ça sera tout, lui dit Rossi pour qui, le Norvégien, ne pouvait pas être le tueur.  
- Merci. Dites-moi que vous avez une piste. On a tous peur.  
- Navré de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre. C'est confidentiel. L'affaire et en cours, lui répondit Morgan désolé. 


	22. Interrogatoire d'Anders Jacobsen

INTERROGATOIRE D'ANDERS JACOBSEN

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, le suspect suivant entra.

- Bonjour, je suis Anders Jacobsen, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Il avait les yeux en amande et ne pouvait pas renier ses origines du Nord de l'Europe. Il avait les cheveux bruns foncés et les joues plus rondes que la plupart des autres sauteurs. Il posa sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise, ôta son bonnet et ses gants puis s'assit. Il dégageait quelque chose de positif. Il était de bonne humeur alors qu'il allait se faire interroger par le FBI au sujet des meurtres de deux autres compétiteurs.

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Derek Morgan et voici l'agent Rossi.  
- Je vais vous posez une question qui peux vous surprendre mais, y a-t-il quelqu'un dans votre équipe qui a un comportement bizarre ces derniers temps? demanda Rossi de but en blanc.  
- Je dois réfléchir une seconde... voyons... non, je ne crois pas. On est tous normal et je ne pense pas que le tueur soit norvégien.  
- Et pourquoi ça? demanda Morgan.  
- On est une grande famille et on se dit tout ou presque. On aurait immédiatement remarqué si l'un d'entre nous était le tueur. Je suppose qu'il n'oserait pas nous regarder droit dans les yeux, il resterait à part et... enfin, il aurait un comportement étrange et Mika l'aurait immédiatement su, expliqua-t-il.  
- Vous savez que la plupart des tueurs en série sont affreusement normaux? On a travaillé sur une affaire où le tueur fabriquait ses bombes dans son garage et sa femme n'en savait rien. Il lui disait qu'il travaillait sur quelque chose de délicat et qu'elle ne devait pas entrer. Elle lui a obéit, lui apprit Derek.  
- C'est fascinant. Est-ce que vous donner des conférences publiques où vous racontez ces histoires? Ça m'intéresse beaucoup. Dès avril lorsque la saison sera finie de préférence.  
- J'ai écrit plusieurs livres sur le sujet et oui, parfois on donne des conférences, mais sur sol américain uniquement, lui dit Rossi.  
- C'est pas un problème. Est-ce que je pourrai avoir votre carte pour commander vos livres dans ma librairie?  
- La voilà, lui dit Rossi en la lui tendant. Je peux savoir pourquoi ce sujet vous passionne autant?  
- Merci. Oh, c'est depuis que je me suis mis à regarder les Experts. Et puis, j'ai toujours aimé ce genre de série. Mais rencontrer de vraies personnes qui font ce métier, ça m'intéresse.  
- Nous, on ne cherche pas de preuves en relevant des empreintes, on observe le comportement, on l'interprète et on le comprend. Ça nous permet de retrouver des criminels. Ce qu'ils nous disent nous permet de les coincer, lui répondit Morgan.  
- Mais c'est encore mieux! Je me réjouis vraiment de lire vos livres! s'enthousiasma le Norvégien.

Morgan regarda Rossi et les deux hochèrent la tête. Ce gars était louche.

- Que pensez-vous de la manière donc ces crimes ont été commis? demanda David.  
- Franchement, c'est affreux. Surtout quand on connaît les victimes. Il faut vraiment être enragé pour étrangler quelqu'un. Ça ne peut pas être un accident. Il faut maintenir la pression longtemps et la victime essaie de se dégager. Le tueur est super déterminé et sait ce qu'il fait. Mais c'est mon avis. Je ne suis pas un expert, expliqua-t-il.  
- ça semble vraiment vous fasciner, commenta Morgan. J'ai une autre question, sur les scènes de crime on a retrouvé ce si. Connaissez-vous ces bonbons?  
- Ah oui, rigola-t-il. Un jour à l'aéroport, j'en ai acheté. J'ai cru que c'était de la réglisse. J'ai ouvert le paquet dans l'avion et j'ai failli m'étouffer. C'est affreux! Vous avez déjà goûté? demanda-t-il.  
- Non, répondit Rossi. Vous qui êtes fasciné par tout ce qui touche aux tueurs en séries, que pensez-vous de son œuvre? Il mit les photos de Gregor et Simon sous les yeux du Norvégien  
- Bah comme je vous l'ai dit. Il est déterminé et ne leur a laissé aucune chance. On voit bien sur ses photos que ses victimes le supplie, dit-il en repoussant les photos contre les agents.  
- Mais ça ne vous fait rien? Vous ne ressentez rien en voyant deux personnes que vous connaissiez comme ça? insista Derek.  
- J'ai la boule au ventre et je peux déjà vous dire que je ne dormirai pas comme je n'ai pas dormi les soirs des meurtres. Je suis assez sensible comme personne, admit-il en plissant les yeux.  
- Ah oui? On ne dirait pas, dit le plus âgé des deux agents.  
- Oui... désolé si vous ne pouvez pas le percevoir, dit-il calmement mais en ayant perdu son sourire depuis plusieurs minutes.  
- Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'on vous a dit, on étudie le comportement humain et c'est ainsi qu'on a arrêté plusieurs tueurs, insista Morgan en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.  
- Ce n'est pas moi, je vous le jure.

Morgan et Rossi se regardèrent et firent tout les deux un petit sourire. Anders était un de leur meilleur suspect à leurs yeux.

- Merci monsieur Jacobsen. On vous rappellera quand on aura besoin de vous, lui dit l'agent au teint basané.  
- Merci et si je peux vous aider, n'hésitez pas. On verra qui trouvera le tueur en premier, dit-il en revêtant sa veste.  
- Pourquoi, vous menez aussi votre enquête? demanda Rossi. N'oubliez pas que le tueur est dangereux. Comme vous l'avez dit, il ne laisse aucune chance à ses victimes. Ne soyez pas la suivante, le prévint l'agent.  
- Personne ne le sait à part Björn Einar Romören et vous maintenant. Je sais que Björn n'est pas le tueur. Je serai prudent, ne vous en faites pas.  
- D'accord. A bientôt, dit Rossi.

Quand le sauteur fut parti, Morgan regarda son supérieur.

- Que pensez-vous de ce mec?  
- Il est dangereux pour nous. Il va brouiller les pistes et peut-être prévenir le tueur.  
- Son comportement est bizarre mais en agissant ainsi, il se met aussi en danger s'il n'est pas notre homme.  
- N'oublions pas qu'il a terminé 4ème. C'est frustrant. Et là, peut-être a-t-il essayé de nous aveugler avec ses connaissances. D'où son culot comme pour le tueur, dit Rossi.  
- Je n'aime pas le fait qu'il veuille tout faire pour qu'on laisse les Norvégiens tranquilles. J'ai peur qu'il protège le tueur.  
- C'est possible. Et je me dis que leur entraîneur les a briefés pour qu'aucun ne soit suspect.  
- Mais avec leurs réponses, ils le sont tous. Il faut qu'on en parle à Hotch. Vous savez qu'il paraît qu'il a failli étrangler Hautamäki?  
- Non, je ne le savais pas. Il faut qu'il garde son calme. Sinon, ça ne va rien arranger. On fera le point tous ensemble lorsqu'on aura fini les interrogatoires.  
- Oui. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi stressé, commenta Derek.


	23. Interrogatoire de Pekka Niemelä

Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles me font très plaisir ! Voici un nouveau chapitre.

INTERROGATOIRE DE PEKKA NIEMELÄ

- Excusez mon retard. Les journalistes finlandais ne voulaient pas me laisser partir, se justifia l'entraîneur finlandais qui ressemblait à un gros nounours. Il était grand et baraqué.  
- Pas grave. Installez-vous, lui dit Hotch en lui désignant la chaise face à eux. Vous connaissez bien les personnes qui travaillent pour vous, alors, y a-t-il quelqu'un qui se comporte de façon étrange ces derniers temps?  
- Non, absolument personne, répondit-il immédiatement.

Hotch fronça les sourcils. Il savait trop bien que quelqu'un qui répondait trop rapidement avait forcément quelque chose à se reprocher.

- En êtes-vous sûr? insista-t-il.  
- Oui, je n'ai aucun doute, dit-il sitôt la question posée.  
- Pourtant Harri Olli a collé un coup de poing extrêmement violent à un journaliste, ajouta le profileur.  
- Il a dû le confondre avec un punching ball. Harri s'entraîne à la boxe pour gagner des muscles. Il n'a sans doute pas mesuré la force de son geste. Il a présenté des excuses. L'affaire est classée, expliqua l'entraîneur.  
- D'accord. Que pensez-vous de ces bonbons, demanda Emily en essayant de changer d'approche.  
- Ils sont bons.  
- Vous ne vous demandez pas pourquoi on vous pose cette question? questionna Hotch intrigué en arquant les deux sourcils.

Il y eu un grand silence. Pekka réfléchissait.

- Non, je n'y ai pas pensé. Aucune idée.  
- Vous n'avez pas une petite idée? continua-t-il.  
- Je pense que ce n'est pas de la curiosité. Ça a sûrement un lien avec les meurtres. Mais quoi, je ne sais pas, commenta-t-il.  
- On les a retrouvez sur chaque scène de crimes, lui répondit la jeune femme.  
- Qu'avez-vous fait après les conférences de presse? interrogea le chef des profileurs.  
- Après la première, j'ai pris une douche et je suis allé au bar de l'hôtel. A 22h, je suis allé contrôler que mes sauteurs soient couchés. Après la deuxième, j'ai parlé avec Ville Kantee du fart utilisé puis je suis allé à l'hôtel visionner les vidéos. J'ai appelé Ville Larinto. On est resté ensemble jusqu'à 21 heures à peu près. Puis, je suis allé au bar de l'hôtel et de nouveau à 22h00, j'ai vérifié qu'ils soient tous couchés. Voilà.  
- Vos sauteurs étaient tous dans leur chambre? demanda Prentiss.  
- Oui, sans exception les deux fois, répondit l'entraîneur avec une rapidité impressionnante.  
- D'accord. Vous êtes entré dans dans les chambres pour en être sûr? s'inquiéta Emily.  
- Oui, si la porte est ouverte, je la pousse et je contrôle que les lits soient occupés. J'essaie d'éviter d'allumer la lumière. Si la porte est fermée, je frappe et je contrôle par moi-même qu'ils soient tous au lit, expliqua Pekka.  
- Mais si vous n'allumez pas la lumière, il peut très bien en manquer un et vous n'auriez pas remarqué? rétorqua la jeune agent du FBI.  
- Je vois bien s'il y a quelqu'un dans le lit ou non. Si j'ai un doute, je marche jusqu'au lit.  
- Que pensez-vous des meurtres? demanda Aaron.  
- C'est terrible. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer que ça puisse arriver. Paix à leurs âmes.  
- Mhmmm, vous ne croyez pas qu'ils arrangent votre équipe? demanda Hotch.  
- Je dois avouer qu'il a bien choisi ses victimes. Mais il arrange d'autres équipes aussi, dit Pekka.  
- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils vous affectent tant que ça ces crimes, lui dit le profileur.  
- Hotch vous y allez un peu fort là, l'avertit Emily.  
- Bon, vous dites qu'ils arrangent plusieurs équipes. Aux quelles pensez-vous? demanda-i-il.  
- La Norvège, la Pologne, enfin surtout Adam Malysz, les Autrichiens. Je veux dire par là qu'ils sont tous tellement bons que pour ceux qui restent le podium est plus accessible. Peut-être les Allemands dans une moindre mesure.  
- En faite, toutes les nations sauf la Finlande si j'ai bien compris? commenta Hotch.  
- Je vous ai dit juste avant que oui, ce tueur nous arrangeait même si on se passerait bien de ses services, corrigea Pekka.  
- J'ai des photos à vous montrer si vous voulez bien, lui apprit Hotch.

Il prit le dossier qui était fermé sur la table et en sortit deux photos de la taille d'une page A4. Il les regarda puis les posa sur la table devant l'entraîneur et il regarda sa réaction. Emily trouva que c'était un peu rude de lui montrer ça comme ça. Sans la moindre explication. Pekka se força à regarder. A première vue, il eut quelques difficultés à rester concentrer. Il toussa un coup, se gratta le menton et prit son temps. Hotch plissa les yeux en le regardant.

- Que pensez-vous de l'œuvre du tueur? demanda l'agent.  
- Qu'il y a vraiment des gens abominables sur terre. Je n'appelle pas ça une œuvre.  
- Comment appelleriez-vous ça alors? insista le noiraud.  
- Juste un crime. Les œuvres sont pour les artistes. Simon et Gregor étaient des artistes dans leur sport. Je sais que ce n'est pas un des mes gars qui a fait ça. C'est quelqu'un d'autre. Qui? Je ne sais pas.  
- D'accord, je vous crois, dit Prentiss pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
- Vous êtes libre, lui annonça Hotchner.  
- Merci, répondit l'entraîneur baraqué.

Une fois que la porte fut fermée Emily remit les photos dans le dossier.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Hotch? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je ne sais pas trop. Je trouve bizarre la façon qu'il a de répondre si rapidement à chaque question. Et toi? Que te dit ton instinct?  
- Je le trouve aussi bizarre. Et il est très fort. Il n'aurait aucune peine à étrangler un sauteur.  
- Oui, je suis d'accord. Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver face à lui quand il est en colère, avoua-t-il. 


	24. Interrogatoire de Janne Ahonen

INTERROGATOIRE DE JANNE AHONEN

Le meilleur des sauteurs finlandais entra dans la pièce où Rossi et Morgan l'attendait. Il était grand et mince. Il ôta sa veste et s'assit. Il portait simplement un t-shirt rouge. Pas de pull. Morgan se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir froid dehors. Il remarqua que le sauteur avait un tatouage qui dépassait de sa manche droite, probablement un motif tribal. Il avait de grands yeux verts et les cheveux bruns mal coiffés après avoir enlevé son bonnet. Ses lèvres étaient minces. Il avait les traits plus marqué que la plupart des autres sauteurs. Surtout ses rides d'expression vers les yeux et entre le nez et la bouche. Il se frotta le nez et regarda les agents. Il sentait fort la réglisse et la cigarette. Un drôle de mélange.

- Bonjour. On vous a rappelé car on a encore quelques questions à vous poser monsieur Ahonen, lui avoua Morgan.  
- Okay, répondit-il en mâchouillant quelque chose.  
- Que mangez-vous? demanda Rossi sans préambule.  
- Un bonbon. Je viens de fumer et je pensais que l'odeur allait vous importuner, expliqua-t-il de sa voix douce.  
- Merci de pensez à nous, lui répondit Derek. Est-ce un bonbon comme ceux là? demanda-t-il en lui montrant les photos des papiers.  
- Oui. Vous en voulez un? proposa le sauteur.

Morgan regarda Dave. Il se demanda s'il fallait accepter pour savoir ce que mangeait le tueur.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Rossi. Il avait envie de savoir si ces bonbons étaient aussi atroces que semblaient le dire certains suspects.

Ahonen dézippa sa poche droite et en sortit un bonbon. Il le donna à Rossi et demanda si Derek en voulait aussi un. Morgan accepta. Ce bonbon était en réalité un chocolat au lait. Une fois l'enveloppe sucrée dissoute, le cœur à la réglisse salée se répandait dans toute la bouche.

- Alors? demanda le sauteur une fois que les agents eurent goûté au bonbon.

Morgan se força à l'avaler en buvant une grande gorgée d'eau. Et essaya de me pas trop grimacé.

- C'est... spécial, avoua le pauvre profileur. Euhm, merci pour cette découverte gustative. Dites, ajouta-t-il en avalant difficilement sa salive, que pensez-vous des meurtres?  
- J'ai presque dû me mettre une claque pour réaliser que c'était vrai. Je ne comprends pas. Qui peut faire une chose pareille? demanda le sauteur qui posa ses mains sur la table.  
- Quelqu'un qui veut gagner à tout prix, répondit simplement Rossi.  
- Je suis comme ça. Mais je travaille dur pour arriver à mes fins. Je ne triche pas.  
- Je vais vous montrer quelque chose de pénible. Désolé, j'en suis obligé, c'est la procédure, avoua Morgan peu enthousiaste en pensant à ce qu'il devait faire.

Il pausa les photos devant Janne qui mit son coude sur la table et appuya sa bouche contre son poing. Il inspira profondément et regarda les photos. Puis, il les poussa.

- C'est... la réalité. Ce n'est pas une histoire inventée, dit-il en avalant sa salive.  
- Non, désolé, dit Morgan en rangeant les clichés. Je suis vraiment navré.  
- Pourquoi suis-je là? Vous croyez que c'est moi? demanda le sauteur.  
- Dans votre équipe, y a-t-il quelqu'un qui a un comportement bizarre ces derniers jours? demanda Rossi.  
- Pas plus étrange que d'habitude, je dirai. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Je suis venu là pour gagner et je suis concentré sur mon objectif. Je n'ai pas pris soin d'observer les autres, répondit-il en se faisant craquer les doigts.  
- D'accord, mais connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui serrait capable de faire une chose pareille? demanda Dave.  
- Tuer? Non, personne.  
- Merci, monsieur Ahonen.  
- Avez-vous une idée de qui ça peut être? demanda Ahonen en remettant sa veste.  
- On ne peut pas vous répondre désolé, avoua Morgan. Mais restez dans les parages, on devra peut être se revoir. Bonne journée.  
- Merci. J'ai promis à mon petit garçon qui est avec moi que vous alliez le trouver.  
- On le fera, lui promis Derek avec un sourire un peu crispé. 


	25. Interrogatoire d'Harri Olli

INTERROGATOIRE D'HARRI OLLI

Hotch et Prentiss attendait que la police leur amène leur suspect suivant. En attendant, Reid les avait rejoints. Auparavant, il avait suivi les interrogatoires avec JJ depuis une autre pièce où ils avaient installé un système vidéo.

- Je les trouve assez intéressants comme suspects. C'est des gens normaux, qui pratiquent un sport au niveau mondial et pourtant l'un d'entre eux est un tueur. Ça me fascine. C'est une de mes enquêtes favorites pour l'instant, commenta Spencer.  
- Reid, il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu, dit Hotch en soupirant.

On frappa à la porte et le suspect entra. Il avait toujours sa veste sur lui fermée juste sous le nez et le bonnet jusque sur les yeux. Il s'assit et ôta ses gants.

- Bonjour, nous sommes les agents Prentiss et Hotchner du FBI et le Dr Reid ici présent observera l'entretien, lui annonça Hotch. Et vous êtes?  
- On s'est déjà vu madame. Je suis Harri Olli, dit-il alors qu'il avait toujours sa veste fermée et son bonnet sur les yeux.  
- Enlevez votre bonnet et je crois que vous pouvez décrocher votre veste. Il fait chaud ici, dit Hotch avec sarcasme.

Il enleva son bonnet qui cachait des cheveux en bataille blonds foncés presque châtains qui avaient l'air d'être teints. Certains commençaient déjà à manquer même s'il ne paraissait pas très âgé. Il décrocha sa veste mais la garda sur les épaules. Il avait le teint blafard et ses yeux sombres étaient sans cesse en mouvement. Il observait chaque détail. Apparemment, il n'avait pas pris le temps de se raser ce matin-là. Une moustache noire était en train de faire son apparition. Il semblait nerveux. Il n'arrêtait pas de toucher ses doigts. Les agents remarquèrent que ses ongles étaient rongés. Depuis le coin de la pièce, Reid voyait que le sauteur faisait tressaillir nerveusement sa jambe droite. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise.

- Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans votre équipe qui aurait changé de comportement ces derniers temps? lui demanda Prentiss.  
- Janne Ahonen, répondit-il sans réfléchir.  
- Et pourquoi lui? demanda Hotch en haussant un sourcil.  
- Il veut absolument gagner et il est prêt à tout pour y arriver. Il est fort pour faire une déclaration à la presse pour mettre la pression sur quelqu'un ou vous glisser une parole dans l'oreille juste avant de sauter pour vous énerver et vous déconcentrer. C'est ce qu'il a fait avant mon deuxième saut lundi. J'aurai pu finir sur le podium et le battre s'il ne m'avait pas perturbé, expliqua le Finlandais.  
- Que vous a-t-il dit? lui demanda Prentiss.  
- Que j'étais une merde, que j'allais me vautrer et ensuite la presse allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Un truc du genre.  
- Je me pausais une question. Avez-vous déjà mangé ce genre de bonbon? le questionna Emily en mettant la photo devant lui.  
- Oui.  
- Et vous aimez?  
- Oui, sinon je n'en mangerai pas.

Harri glissa ses mains sous la table et croisa les jambes.

- Que pensez-vous de ça? demanda Hotch en lui tendant les photos des cadavres.

Il remit ses mains sur la table et toucha les photos. Ses doigts laissaient des traces. Il avait les mains moites. Il en regardait une puis l'autre, revenait à la première. Il les observait comme s'il devait les comparer mais ne sembla pas être ému et n'eut pas de réaction de rejet. Hotch regarda le sauteur en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, il pausa son regard sombre sur Emily.

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Que pensez-vous de ces photos? redemanda Aaron perplexe.  
- Je ne sais pas. C'est deux cadavres. Simon et Gregor. C'est dommage qu'ils soient morts. Que voulez-vous que je dise?  
- Que ressentez-vous. De la peur? Vous avez bien une idée?, insista Hotch.  
- Non, je n'ai pas peur. Je me dis que celui qui a fait ça a du cran. C'est tout.  
- Et pourquoi? s'intéressa le profileur.  
- Gregor avait une grande gueule et pouvait crier. En plus, ce n'est pas facile de le choper seul et Simon, il venait de devenir champion. C'était le centre d'intérêt. C'est un peu comme celui qui a tué Kennedy. Il faut vraiment avoir du cran. Ce n'est pas un minable qui peut le faire, dit-il.  
- Si je comprends bien vous admirez son œuvre?  
- Non, j'admire son courage. C'est différent, ajouta le sauteur en regardant Hotchner pour la première fois.  
- Donc vous rêveriez d'être cet homme plein de courage? lui demanda Hotch.  
- Vous êtes comme ces connards de journalistes! Vous dites tous que je suis un minable. Mais ce n'est pas vrai! s'énerva-t-il.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille, lui fit remarqué Aaron d'une voix neutre.  
- Est-ce que je peux m'en aller? demanda-t-il calmement.  
- Je ne crois pas non! répondit Hotch. Vous croyez que je vais laisser filer notre suspect le plus sérieux?  
- Je n'ai rien fait. Je le jure. Je dis beaucoup de conneries et je m'énerve facilement mais jamais je ne tuerai quelqu'un, dit-il d'une petite voix pleine de pitié.  
- Que pensez-vous du fait que le tueur mette le bonnet sur les yeux de ses victimes? continua Hotch en ignorant la remarque d'Harri.  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Vous ne croyez pas que c'est par ce que le tueur est lâche? Qu'il a peur que les victimes le reconnaissent? insista l'agent de FBI.  
- Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question, ajouta-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il serra ses doigts. Il semblait être de plus en plus stressé.  
Hotch plongea son regard dans celui du sauteur. Il sentait qu'il avait fait mouche. Son expérience fit naître dans ses tripes la sensation qu'il touchait au but. Harri glissa légèrement sous la table. L'agent Hotchner l'impressionnait. Il se sentait tout petit. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à un petit oisillon tombé du nid qui allait se faire manger par un prédateur.

- Mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça! Je n'ai rien fait. Vous me mettez la pression. Je n'aime pas ça, se plaignit le sauteur.

Sentant que l'interrogatoire allait dans la mauvaise direction, Reid se leva et tenta de remettre le sauteur plus à l'aise pour qu'il se confie. Il pensait que si Hotch continuait sur cette voie, Harri allait fermer toutes les portes et juste répondre "je ne sais pas".

- Que faisiez-vous samedi soir juste après la conférence de presse? dit Reid très calmement.  
- Je suis rentré à l'hôtel et je suis resté dans ma chambre.  
- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut confirmer? ajouta Reid.  
- Oui, Matti Hautamäki. On partage la même chambre.

Après cette phrase, Emily se leva et quitta la pièce. Hotch croisa les bras et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. Harri avait la tête baissée sur ses mains.

- C'est bon? Je peux retourner à l'hôtel? demanda le sauteur avec une toute petite voix.  
- Reid? Une nouvelle question? lui demanda son chef sur un ton plus dur qu'il n'aurait voulu.  
- Non, je n'en ai plus.  
- Vous pouvez y aller, mais ne vous éloignez pas, ordonna Hotchner.

Sans attendre, il remit son bonnet jusque sur les yeux et ferma sa veste jusque sous le nez. Il ne dit rien aux agents et ferma la porte dernière lui.

Rossi et Morgan attendaient les autres agents dans leur salle réservée. Hotch et Reid arrivèrent. Le chef d'équipe avait le regard plus sombre que jamais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hotch? demanda Morgan.  
- J'ai de sérieux doute quand à l'innocence d'Harri Olli, mais je me méfie aussi d'Hautamäki. 


	26. Ne pas perdre ses Nerfs

NE PAS PERDRE SES NERFS

Rossi se leva et fit un signe à son supérieur hiérarchique de venir à l'écart.  
- Oui Dave, je t'écoute. Que se passe-t-il? demanda Hotch en croissant les bras et en se tenant bien droit.  
- J'ai suivi la fin de ton interrogatoire d'Olli depuis la pièce d'à côté. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? Tu l'as trop intimidé et il aurait pu te confesser n'importe quoi. Maintenant, on ne peut pas tirer de conclusion d'après ce qu'il nous a dit.  
- Je faisais qu'essayer de découvrir la vérité comme tout le monde ici, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils et en relevant un peu le menton.  
- Je comprends mais j'espère que tu n'as pas tout faussé.  
- Tu es entrain de m'accuser de mal faire mon boulot si j'ai bien compris, reprit Hotch vexé par les propos de David.  
- Non, juste que tu y es allé un peu fort. Mais je suis d'avis qu'il nous cache certainement quelque chose, ajouta Rossi.  
- D'accord, je tacherais de mieux me maîtriser la prochaine fois, dit-il en soupirant.  
- Maintenant, il faut qu'on fasse une synthèse et éliminer ceux qui sont définitivement hors de cause, annonça Rossi. 


	27. Il faut trouver le Tueur

IL FAUT TROUVER LE TUEUR

Prentiss les rejoignit en ouvrant sa veste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid maintenant. J'ai trouvé Matti. Il m'a confirmé qu'Harri était dans sa chambre au moment des meurtres, annonça-t-elle.  
- Mouais, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se couvrent, dit Hotch peu convaincu de ce que venait de lui apprendre son équipière.  
- C'est drôle. J'ai la même impression, dit Reid. Et l'entraîneur aussi. On dirait qu'il ne veut pas qu'on s'intéresse à son équipe.  
- Que pensez-vous d'Ahonen? demanda JJ qui avait suivi les interrogatoires avec Reid.  
- Il est venu pour gagner. Il est déterminé. En plus, il mange ces bonbons. Mais j'ai un gros doute. Car il n'est pas venu seul. Il est avec son fils. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse commettre un meurtre avec son petit dans les parages, dit Rossi.  
- Il est avec son fils? demanda Hotch en levant les yeux sur son collègue.  
- C'est ce qu'il nous a dit, confirma Morgan.  
- Pour moi, nos principaux suspects sont Harri Olli, Pekka Niemelä et Matti Hautamäki, dit Prentiss  
- Je refuse de réinterroger Hautamäki! s'exclama Hotch.  
- Pourquoi? demanda Rossi surpris.  
- Je vais finir par l'étrangler si je le recroise! ajouta Hotchner entre les dents.  
- Gardez votre sang froid. Il y a déjà la presse qui est très agressive, commenta JJ.  
- Je sais. Je m'occupe d'Olli, se reprit Hotch.  
- On a aussi eu un cas spécial: Anders Jacobsen. Il se prend pour l'un de nous et mène sa propre enquête. Si le tueur l'apprend, je suis prêt à parier que c'est notre prochaine victime, annonça Derek.  
- Ok, je pense qu'on devrait les réinterroger pas vous? demanda Emily.  
- Il nous faut des preuves. Aucun ne semble vouloir avouer, dit Rossi.  
- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, on doit leur donner le profil, annonça Hotchner.  
- De ceux qu'on a interrogés, on élimine sans hésiter Björn Einar Romören et Janne Ahonen. On doit juste garder un œil sur Jacobsen pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Et vous, ils sont tous suspects? demanda Rossi qui voulait avoir une liste claire de suspects.  
- Oui, répondirent Hotch et Prentiss de concert.  
- J'ai quelques infos supplémentaires sur vos suspects, annonça Garcia qui était en vidéo conférence. Hautamäki a été au sommet de sa gloire en 2005. Il a même été le recordman du monde avec 231m. Wow, impressionnant. Mais depuis, il a plongé dans l'anonymat le plus complet. Certains médias ont même écrit qu'ils pensaient qu'il avait arrêté la compétition depuis des années. Dans son casier judiciaire, j'ai juste trouvé une contravention pour excès de vitesse il y a trois ans. Dans les interviews, il n'est pas très loquace et ses réponses ne sont pas très intéressantes. Sur les vidéos, il apparaît comme quelqu'un de timide mais sur Internet, il a un tout autre visage. Il a de l'assurance et n'hésite pas à se moquer des gens avec un humour bien particulier, je dirai même sarcastique. Je vous ai envoyé par email un extrait de son livre d'or. Niemelä est un coach très apprécié. Il a été l'entraîneur personnel d'Hautamäki, puis l'entraîneur national des Japonais et des Français avant d'entraîner les Finlandais. Il est marié et n'a jamais eu de problème avec la justice. La presse le critique un peu plus depuis quelques semaines. Ils disent par exemple qu'il devrait démissionner en cas d'échec. Mais je pense que ce n'est valable que pour les médias. Olli, lui a un casier très chargé: retrait de permis, excès de vitesse, alcool au volant, bagarres dans les bars. Il s'est fait bannir trois fois de l'équipe pour comportement non professionnel. Une fois il a passé la nuit au bar et avec des filles avant une compétition au lieu d'aller dormir et il a traité l'entraîneur de tous les noms d'oiseaux dans la presse. La deuxième fois, il s'est fait pincer pour excès de vitesse et alcool au volant et la troisième fois, il a fait un doigt d'honneur à la caméra. Autrement, il est toujours célibataire mais selon certaines sources il aurait une copine. Il lui aurait d'ailleurs jeté un verre à la figure au restaurant en 2009. Franchement, un type comme ça, je le vire. Bref, je peux fouiller plus si vous voulez.  
- Merci Garcia, ça ira pour le moment, dit Morgan.  
- Allons à leur hôtel. Ils sont probablement tous là-bas, suggéra Emily.  
- Eh mes petits choux, j'ai encore un truc à vous apprendre, leur dit Garcia. Dans la zone où vous vous trouvez, toutes les connexions Internet passent par un même serveur. Qu'on se connecte en wifi ou en adsl. Je me suis connectée dessus dès le début de l'enquête et j'ai filtré tout ce qui entrait et sortait. Du côté des données en anglais, je n'ai rien trouvé. Mais j'ai mis à contribution mes collègues européens pour gagner du temps. Je vous passe les détails. Au milieu de toutes ces données, mon contact finlandais a trouvé une personne se connectant sur un forum pour adolescents amateurs de musique métal parlant des meurtres. Les détails sont assez troublants. Juste après la mort d'Ammann il a écrit: "Il s'est moqué, il a rit mais la sentence est tombée".  
- Quel est son pseudo? demanda Reid.  
- Invidisis, répondit Garcia, pendant que Reid réfléchit quelques secondes pour trouver une signification.  
- Invidia! Il a modifié le nom de la déesse romaine de l'envie et de la jalousie. Elle représente l'un des sept pêchés capitaux. Et je pense qu'il a fait une contraction d'Invidia avec Némésis, la déesse grecque de la vengeance. C'est l'indignation devant un avantage injuste. Dans les tragédies grecques cette déesse apparaît comme vengeresse des crimes. Je pense que notre homme doit être intelligent ou a un intérêt particulier pour la mythologie, expliqua Reid.  
- Donc il se prend pour un justicier en punissant ceux qui l'ont méprisé, si je comprends bien, répondit Rossi.  
- La punition est disproportionnée, ajouta Morgan.  
- "C'est lorsqu'il parle en son nom que l'homme est le moins lui-même. Donnez-lui un masque, et il vous dira la vérité". C'est d'Oscar Wild et ça décrit parfaitement notre homme, lâcha Reid.  
- Notre ami a ouvert son compte mercredi dernier. Mon correspondant a analysé la presse de ce jour et il a trouvé un magnifique article présentant l'équipe dont trois membres sont sévèrement critiqués, continua Garcia.  
- Je devine: Hautamäki, Niemelä et Olli, dit Hotch.  
- Bingo! répondit Garcia.  
- Mais tu as dit que c'était un forum pour ados alors que ces trois suspects ne sont plus des ados, lança Prentiss.  
- Il n'assume pas ce qu'il fait. C'est plus facile quand on parle à des ados qui comprennent notre mal-être. A 15 ans, beaucoup d'entre eux détestent leurs parents, leurs profs, commenta Morgan.  
- Donc on cherche un adolescent attardé. Je pense que Niemelä est hors de cause, dit Prentiss.  
- Pendant que vous discutiez, mon contact finlandais vient de me contacter pour me dire que notre ami "Invidisis" s'est connecté il y a ... 23 minutes. J'ai pu obtenir l'IP du PC et il se trouve dans l'hôtel Star où loge l'équipe finlandaise.  
- Et tu as pu savoir qui l'a posté? demanda Reid.  
- Non, juste "Invidisis" et son dernier message est: "l'ultime vengeance". Oh mon Dieu, ça veut dire qu'il va frapper.  
- Il n'a pas fait d'allusion à sa prochaine victime? s'inquiéta Emily.  
- Non, ses messages sont toujours très brefs. Comme ici, juste deux mots. Et apparemment, il a des fans... ça fait froid dans le dos. Ils l'encouragent, ajouta-t-elle.  
- D'après vous, Matti, Pekka ou Harri?, lança Hotch.  
- Je pencherai plus sur Harri Olli, dit Reid.  
- Il faut qu'on les arrête les trois maintenant. Merci Garcia. On fonce à l'hôtel Star, dit Rossi en se levant et en attrapant sa veste.  
- Ok, préparez les gilets dans le coffre, annonça Aaron. 


	28. Où sont ils?

OÙ SONT-ILS ?

En arrivant dans le hall de l'hôtel Star, les agents furent accueillis par une horde de journalistes en furie.

- Qui est le tueur? lança un homme surexcité.  
- Pas de commentaires, merci. On fera une conférence de presse en temps voulu, leur répondit JJ.  
- Quand et où? insista-t-il.  
- Ne vous en faite pas, on vous convoquera, continua-t-elle.

Morgan alla directement à la réception.  
- Il me faut les numéros de chambre de Niemelä, Olli et Hautamäki tout de suite, dit-il en montrant sa plaque.  
- Oui, bien sûr. Voilà, chambre 213 pour Olli et Hautamäki et 215 pour Niemelä au deuxième étage. L'ascenseur est par là, répondit le réceptionniste en indiquant la gauche.  
- Merci! dit-il et il partit en courant.

Pendant que Rossi et Morgan couraient au deuxième étage, Prentiss et Hotch observaient le rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait des ordinateurs à la disposition des clients. Tous étaient occupés à l'instant. Le calme était revenu. JJ avait réussi à chasser les journalistes.

- Alors, que disent ces vautours? lui demanda son patron.  
- Pas grand chose de neuf. Ils veulent tout savoir. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la façon dont ils agressent verbalement les athlètes. Peut-être que c'est eux qui ont provoqué la colère de notre homme. J'espère qu'il ne tuera personne ce soir, dit calment la blonde de l'équipe.  
- Non JJ. Il ne tuera plus personne. Je te le promets, lui répondit Hotchner.

Au deuxième étage, Morgan et Rossi se trouvaient derrière les portes 213 et 215 qui étaient l'une à côté de l'autre. David frappa avec énergie contre la porte 213 mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Morgan frappa à son tour contre la porte 215 avec énergie. Il y avait des bruits de pas s'approchant de la porte, puis elle s'ouvrit. C'était Pekka Niemelä.

- Bonsoir messieurs, puis-je vous aider? demanda l'entraîneur un peu surpris de trouver deux agents avec des gilets par balle derrière sa porte.  
- Oui, nous aimerions savoir où se trouvent vos sauteurs Olli et Hautamäki, lui répondit Morgan.  
- Matti est ici, répondit l'entraîneur en ouvrant la porte plus grande. Matti était assis sur le lit à côté d'un ordinateur portable mais ne les regarda pas.  
- Et Harri Olli? demanda Rossi.  
- Il est parti faire son jogging, dit Matti. Je peux l'appeler si vous voulez.  
- Volontiers, répondit le plus âgé.

Matti sortit son portable de sa poche et appela son équipier. Soudain, Morgan entendit une sonnerie venir de derrière la porte 213.

- Il est là? demanda Rossi.  
- Peut-être qu'il est rentré et se douche. Je vais voir.

Matti se leva et sortit la clé de la chambre. Il l'ouvrit et alluma la lumière. Il regarda dans la salle de bain.

- Il n'est pas là. Son portable est sur son lit, expliqua Matti. Si vous voulez vérifier..., ajouta-t-il en laissant la porte grande ouverte.

Les agents avaient une vue imprenable sur une chambre d'hôtel qui semblait avoir été traversée par une tornade. Les lits étaient défaits, des habits étaient éparpillés partout, deux sacs étaient ouverts et semblaient avoir été piétinés. Morgan se demandait comment pouvait-on laisser ses sous-vêtements traîner par terre. Étaient-ils propres ou usagés? Le rideau était mal fermé. Sur le lit près de la fenêtre, il y avait un ours en peluche déposé soigneusement sur l'oreiller à quelques centimètres du téléphone portable.

- C'est bon, dit Rossi. Vous savez où il peut être?  
- N'importe où. Dans la zone sécurisée ou plus loin. Il ne m'a rien dit.  
- Pourtant j'avais été clair! Personne ne sort la nuit tout seul, répéta Pekka à son sauteur.  
- Sérieusement, on doit savoir, c'est pour sa sécurité! Écoutez, on a un tueur en série en liberté, lui dit Dave.  
- Harri a des problèmes pour obéir. Depuis toujours je dirai. Les règles, ce n'est pas pour lui. Et ce n'est pas un tueur qui va lui faire changer ses petites habitudes, commenta Matti.  
- Je vais vous révélez le profil du tueur, lui dit Morgan. L'homme que l'on recherche est quelqu'un de tourmenté, qui n'en peu plus d'être le deuxième, il a l'impression que tout le monde le hait et le méprise mais il a un penchant narcissique aussi. Il veut se venger. Ça ne vous rappelle personne?  
- La première partie, vous me décrivez Harri. Mais c'est un bon type. Il est sensible et s'emporte parfois. Mais ce n'est pas un tueur, dit Pekka.  
- En êtes-vous sûr? demanda Rossi. Vous ne disiez pas qu'il était plus agressif que d'habitude?  
- Certain, je connais ces gamins comme si c'était les miens, confirma-t-il. Il est plus agressif à cause de la presse.  
- Et je crois qu'il a pris des calmants ce matin, ajouta Matti qui s'en voulu à l'instant de l'avoir dit.  
- Des calmants? Et pourquoi? s'inquiéta Derek.  
- Il est très nerveux et en a besoin pour se concentrer pour sauter. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Je l'ignorais jusqu'à hier.  
- On doit absolument lui parler, insista Rossi.

Morgan entra dans la chambre de l'entraîneur, s'assit sur le lit face au portable et appela Garcia.  
- Salut ma beauté. Je suis sur le PC de Niemelä. Pourrais-tu vérifier si c'est notre homme.  
- Oui, donne-moi juste l'adresse IP et je me connecte. Tu vas dans démarrer, exécuter, tape cmd puis ipconfig, guida-t-elle.

En moins de trente secondes, le curseur se déplaçait tout seul sur l'écran.  
- Eh que faites-vous? N'effacez rien. J'ai des données précieuses, s'inquiéta Pekka.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. On vérifie juste un détail, expliqua Derek.  
- Alors, ce monsieur a envoyé un email à 19h15 soit une minute après notre ado attardé. Ce qui semble être difficile à faire vu la longueur de l'email. Avant, il a consulté le site de la FIS et des médias MTV3, Ilta-Sanomat, Iltalehti et YLE, lui annonça la belle blond restée à Quantico. Il n'y a aucune trace de connexion sur ce forum. 


	29. Que se passe t il?

QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ?

Hotch arriva dans le couloir.  
- Du nouveau? Vous les avez tous? demanda leur chef.  
- On a l'entraîneur et Hautamäki, mais pas Harri Olli, lui apprit Rossi.  
- Et aucun d'entre eux n'est le tueur. Garcia a vérifié le PC portable, compléta Morgan.  
- Anders Jacobsen a vu Harri sortir de l'hôtel il y a environ trente minutes. Il lui a demandé pourquoi il sortait seul et il a répondu "je ne crains personne", ajouta Prentiss qui venait de sortir de l'ascenseur.  
- Où a-t-il pu aller? demanda Hotch en entrant dans la chambre à Pekka qui haussa les épaules.  
- Personne ne semble savoir, dit Morgan.  
- Les policiers quadrillent la zone sécurisée. S'il est là, ils vont le trouver, ajouta Prentiss.  
- Monsieur Niemelä, c'est votre sauteur, vous le connaissez mieux que personne. Où est-il d'après vous? demanda le chef à l'entraîneur.  
- Là je ne peux pas vous aider. Il doit certainement être bientôt de retour s'il est parti il y a une demi-heure.

Au bout du couloir un homme, une femme et un enfant arrivèrent.  
- Pekka! lança l'homme qui marchait devant. Donne-moi les clés du bus et dis-moi où tu l'as parqué.  
- Que ce passe-t-il? demanda Morgan. Et qui êtes- vous?  
- Je suis Ville Kantee. Je m'occupe du matériel.  
- Je vous écoute, dit Hotch, que se passe-t-il?  
- J'ai besoin des clés du bus ainsi que du bus lui-même pour aller au tremplin amener les combinaisons pour demain, expliqua-t-il.  
- Mais je n'ai pas les clés. C'est toi qui dois les avoir. Et je n'ai pas touché au bus, expliqua le coach.  
- Mais Harri te les a données, confia Ville.  
- Et il ne l'a pas fait je suppose? dit Aaron.  
- Non, je n'ai pas vu Harri depuis quelques heures, dit l'entraîneur.  
- Vous avez bien une idée d'où il pourrait être? Le temps presse, le tueur va bientôt remettre ça! l'avertit Morgan  
- Il ne se serait tout de même pas barré avec mon bus? s'interrogea Ville.  
- Eh je m'excuse, dit la femme blonde restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant. Pekka, t'as vu Janne? Il m'a dit qu'il avait rendez-vous avec toi mais j'arrive plus à le joindre. Je pense que sa batterie de portable est à plat.  
- Quoi ? Mais je ne lui ai rien demandé. C'est comme Matti. Au fait, pourquoi es-tu venu dans ma chambre? interrogea l'entraîneur.

Hotch les regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est Harri qui m'a dit que tu voulais me remontrer mes sauts sur la vidéo, expliqua le sauteur.  
- Il a tout planifié, souffla Morgan à Hotch. Il a passé des meurtres désorganisé à organisé. Il est monté en puissance et est très dangereux.  
- Où est mon papa? demanda le petit garçon qui devait avoir environ dix ans, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus.

En voyant ce petit garçon, Hotch sentit son cœur se serrer. Il lui faisait tellement penser à Jack, son propre enfant qui lui manquait énormément depuis son divorce. Il s'accroupit face à l'enfant et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Salut je m'appelle Aaron, quel est ton nom? demanda-t-il avec une voix douce.  
- Mico, répondit-t-il avec sa petite voix aiguë.  
- Bon Mico, écoutes-moi bien. Je te promets que je le retrouverais et arrêtera celui qui a enlevé ton papa, lui dit l'agent du FBI.  
- D'accord, répondit le petit avec un sourire timide.

Janne se demandait bien pourquoi est-ce que Pekka voulait le voir au tremplin et pas à l'hôtel. Il faisait froid et noir. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi, il l'avait dépassé en chemin avec le bus et ne l'avait pas attendu. Lorsqu'il arriva à la cabane, il vit le bus. Il se dit qu'il allait se plaindre auprès de Pekka. Il ouvrit la porte et reçu un coup violent sur la tempe. Il s'effondra au sol. 


	30. A la Recherche du Duo

À LA RECHERCHE DU DUO

- A mon avis, s'il a pris le bus, c'est pour aller au tremplin, dit Ville. A moins qu'il ne soit allé à l'aéroport.  
- Dave, Morgan! Au tremplin avec les gilets! ordonna Hotch. Faites attention.  
- On y fonce! dit Morgan.

Rossi et Morgan se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le 4X4 pour aller au tremplin. Avant de monter dedans, Anders Jacobsen les arrêta.  
- Je sais qui est le tueur! C'est Ahonen! Il va s'en prendre à Harri!  
- Vous, restez en dehors de ça! lui cria Morgan qui se dépêchait d'enfiler un gilet par balle et de sauter dans le véhicule noir avec les feux bleus et les sirènes hurlantes.

Il démarra en trombe laissant le pauvre Norvégien sur place. De nuit, le site du tremplin était très mal éclairé. On y distinguait les tribunes et les passages où des bénévoles contrôlaient les accès. La zone était vaste. Les deux agents sortirent leurs armes de service et se dirigèrent vers la tribune A. Il n'y avait personne. Le site était baigné dans un silence total. Seuls les bruits de leur pas dans la neige brisaient cette quiétude. D'un commun accord, les agents se séparèrent. Soudain, Morgan vit une ombre se déplacer derrière les WC temporaires. Il courut à pas feutrés et se plaqua contre le mur. Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit un homme.

- FBI. Mains en l'air et retournez-vous.

L'homme sursauta et fit exactement ce que Derek venait de lui dire. L'agent s'aperçut que c'était un agent de sécurité du site.

- Désolé, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, dit Morgan confus. 


	31. Tu ne comprends donc rien!

TU NE COMPRENDS DONC RIEN !

Pendant ce temps dans la cabane au pied du tremplin sur la colline, Janne Ahonen reprenait ses esprits. Il se tenait la tête et en la redressant vit son co-équipier assis sur une table le regardant. Il mangeait un bonbon et laissa tomber le papier par terre. C'était un Salmiakki de Fazer.

- Dieu soit loué, c'est toi Harri. Je crois que je suis tombé sur le tueur. Merci de l'avoir chassé.  
- T'es vraiment un gros nase. Tu ne comprends rien à rien. Ça te fais quoi de te sentir impuissant? dit Harri toujours depuis sa table.  
- Mais tu parles de quoi? Je ne me sens pas impuissant, répondit Ahonen.  
- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais! T'es vraiment con! Je te hais! Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi! Tu me fais passer pour un méchant et un nul auprès de tout le monde. Regarde les médias! Ils t'aiment parce que tu leur dores la pilule et tu les ligues contre moi! J'en ai assez d'être méprisé. Maintenant, tu vas me supplier. C'est moi le maître maintenant.  
- Mais tu débloques grave. Harri, arrête tout de suite. Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui les as tués? demanda Ahonen qui commençait sérieusement à avoir peur.  
- Ils le méritaient! Vous le méritez tous! Je suis une merde à vos yeux et bien maintenant, la merde se venge! J'en ai marre! T'as vu la conférence de presse à la TV? Schlieri nous traitait tous comme de la merde. Et il a dit que ce n'était pas moi qui allais l'empêcher d'être champion du monde. Et bien si! Il ne sera plus jamais champion. Tout le monde l'oubliera. Je suis allé à sa rencontre pour lui dire ce que je pensais. Mais il n'a rien écouté. Je me suis énervé et je l'ai étranglé. Je voulais lui faire peur. Il devait me supplier d'arrêter. Il devait s'excuser mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il est mort à cause de son comportement. Je ne voulais pas le tuer. C'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, répéta Harri qui s'essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues avec la manche de sa veste.  
- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit? C'était un accident. Enfin si on veut, dit Ahonen.  
- Personne ne m'aurait cru! Schlieri avait plus de valeur que moi!  
- Calme-toi. Il est mort et ne reviendra pas. Et Simon? C'est aussi un accident? demanda Ahonen.  
- C'est à cause des médias. Je voulais juste aller sur un ordinateur mais ils n'ont pas arrêté de m'agresser dans le hall. Je suis sorti de rage et j'ai croisé Simon. Il me regardait avec un sourire moqueur! Je ne supporte plus qu'on se moque de moi. Je l'ai frappé. Plusieurs fois. Il m'a traité de fou. Et... j'ai été obligé.  
- T'es complètement malade. Il va falloir te faire soigner, lança Ahonen qui se disait au même instant qu'il aurait dû s'abstenir de prononcer ces mots.  
- T'es comme les autres! C'est toi la source des problèmes! Tu ligues tout le monde contre moi: les autres sauteurs, les entraîneurs, les médias, la Finlande entière et même plus. Je te hais!  
- Harri, calme-toi. On va discuter. Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas. Je parlerai à la presse et leur dirai que c'est moi qui t'ai poussé à bout. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Viens, on va rentrer à l'hôtel, d'accord?  
- Arrête de te moquer!

Harri, hors de lui, sauta de la table, prit le cutter qui traînait sur la table et se jeta sur son équipier.

Hotch et Prentiss arrivèrent sur la colline où se trouvaient les cabanes de fartage. Les deux agents s'approchèrent de la cabane des Finlandais l'arme au poing. Ils la trouvèrent facilement car il y avait le drapeau blanc et bleu accroché plus le bus garé devant. Ils entendirent des cris. Emily regarda Hotch qui lui fit un signe de la tête. Elle ouvrit la porte et il entra en pointant son Glock droit devant lui. Les deux hommes étaient à terre. Harri sur Janne avec son cutter dans sa main droite. Il avait déjà frappé. Mais Janne essayait de l'empêcher de continuer.

- FBI! Lâchez votre arme! lui ordonna Hotch.  
- Harri s'il te plaît. Ils vont t'abattre si tu n'obéis pas, souffla Ahonen qui retenait le bras de son équipier avec la lame du cutter à quelques centimètres de son œil droite.  
- Lâchez-le ou je tire! insista Aaron.

Mais il ne lâcha pas prise. Il serra les dents. Il voulait en finir. Puis, il eut un mouvement brusque en arrière. Hotch pressa son doigt sur la détente et un coup de feu partit. La balle de l'agent fédéral atteignit Harri dans la jambe. Prentiss se précipita vers Janne.

Harri poussa un cri, mit ses deux mains sur sa blessure, abandonnant le cutter au sol, et se mit à pleurer tellement il avait mal. Hotchner poussa le cutter hors de portée avec son pied toujours en visant Harri avec son arme. Janne s'assit et voulut aller en direction de son équipier.  
- Non, monsieur Ahonen! dit Prentiss. Elle retint Janne. Il va s'en sortir. Venez avec moi.  
- Je suis désolé... marmonna Harri sur le sol.  
- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour les meurtres de Gregor Schlierenzauer et Simon Ammann ainsi que pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Janne Ahonen, lui dit Hotchner.

Harri était pâle. Il avait de la peine à réaliser ce qui venait de se passe et il perdait de plus en plus de sang. Il enleva ses mains de sa blessure pour le laisser couler. Il n'espérait qu'une seule chose: que ce cauchemar se termine. Pourquoi en était-il arriver là? Il ne le savait pas. Ses idées étaient embrouillées.

- J'allais tout lâcher, tout arrêter. Vous n'avez pas vu? Vous avez bousillé ma saison espèce d'abruti! lâcha le sauteur sous le coup de la colère.  
- Vous avez mis un terme à votre carrière lorsque vous avez tué votre première victime! Ces meurtres vous ont-ils vraiment soulagé? J'en doute! Levez-vous! On vous embarque!

Hotch força Harri à se lever. Mais le sauteur retomba par terre. Il n'arrivait pas à se tenir sur sa jambe blessée. 


	32. Que va t il se passer?

QUE VA-T-IL SE PASSER ?

Dehors, Janne était assis sur un banc à côté de Prentiss. Le sang avait cessé de couler sur sa tempe où Harri l'avait frappé avec le fer à repasser servant à étaler le fart sur les skis. Par contre, il devait se tenir l'épaule gauche où son équipier lui avait infligé un coup de cutter. L'épaisseur de sa veste lui avait épargné une blessure plus profonde.

- Que va-t-il lui arriver? demanda le sauteur.  
- Il va être jugé pour ce qu'il a fait, lui répondit-elle. Il va sûrement écoper d'une peine de prison.  
- Ici ou en Finlande? demanda-t-il curieux.  
- Je ne sais pas, tout dépendra de votre gouvernement. S'il veut le rapatrier, il y serra en Finlande, sinon, se serra ici, lui annonça-t-elle.  
- Je pense qu'il n'ira pas en prison malgré ce qu'il a fait.  
- Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle.  
- Il va plaider la folie. Et il a un long passé qui peut jouer en sa faveur.  
- J'espère sincèrement que ça ira pour lui. Il n'a pas un fond méchant. J'ai vu des tueurs bien pires et plus mauvais. Cet homme a été très éprouvé par la vie et il a craqué, c'est tout, commenta Emily.  
- Et nous, on est pas tout blanc. On l'a couvert. Mais jamais on a cru que c'était lui le tueur.  
- Malheureusement, c'est souvent le cas. Le tueur n'est jamais celui qu'on pense.  
- Est-ce qu'on risque quelque chose pour vous avoir menti? demanda Ahonen.  
- Il faudra attendre le procès pour le savoir, lui avoua-t-elle.  
- Disons que je ne vous l'ai jamais dit. Ça restera notre petit secret, ajouta-t-il.

Emily sourit à Janne mais ne répondit pas. Hotch arriva vers le sauteur et son agent après avoir menotté le tueur et s'être assuré qu'il ne pouvait nuire à personne ni à lui-même.

- ça va vous deux? demanda le chef des profileurs tout en enlevant son gilet par balle.  
- Oui, je pense que j'aurai quelques points de sutures sur la tempe et à l'épaule. Rien de bien méchant, confia le sauteur.  
- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, lui dit Hotchner. Je pense que quelqu'un va être content de vous revoir.

Hotchner regarda en direction de la voiture de police qui venait de s'arrêter. Le sergent Moralez en sorti avec Mico.

- Je lui avais promis de vous retrouver, avoua Hotch à Janne.  
- Oh Mico! sourit Ahonen en voyant le petit garçon sortir de la voiture avec sa maman.

Mico courut et sauta dans les bras de son papa tout comme Tiia.  
- On a eu tellement peur. Tu n'as rien? demanda-t-elle.  
- Non, je vais bien. Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir. Merci, glissa Janne en direction d'Hotchner.  
- De rien, c'est mon boulot, dit-il en souriant pour la première fois sur cette enquête. Mico, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Hotch s'accroupit vers l'enfant et lui tendit sa carte.

- Si tu veux m'appeler pour me poser des questions, n'hésite pas. Tu pourras le faire quand tu veux, et vous aussi, lança-t-il en direction de Janne et Tiia.  
- Merci pour tout, répondit Tiia avec un sourire.  
- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour vous, dit Janne.

Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit un bonbon à la réglisse salée.  
- Je crois que vous ne l'avez pas encore goûté. Après vous vous rappellerez de nous pour toujours, dit-il en rigolant.  
- Merci, dit-il en riant. Morgan m'en à parlé. Il ne l'oubliera jamais non plus.

Deux ambulances arrivèrent. Une pour Janne et une pour Harri. Janne regarda Harri partir. Il éprouvait de la pitié mais en même temps, il ne comprenait pas son geste. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là? Pour sa part, Harri était content que tout soit fini. Il s'était fait peur à lui-même. Qui était ce monstre caché en lui? Qu'avait-il fait? Il n'osa pas regarder Janne même si c'était peut-être pour la dernière fois. Il ne dit rien non plus.

"Albert Einstein disait; une question parfois me laisse perplexe: est-ce moi, ou les autres qui sont fou?"


	33. Un Livre, des Tickets et un Billet

UN LIVRE, DES TICKETS ET UN BILLET

Une fois de retour à l'hôtel, les agents Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan et Prentiss virent que Reid et JJ avaient déjà rangé toutes leurs affaires.

- Bon, retour à Quantico, dit JJ.  
- Merci pour tout, les remercia le sergent Moralez en entrant dans la pièce. Voulez-vous venir boire un verre avec nous?  
- D'accord sergent, lui répondit Hotch. On vient avec plaisir.

Ils allèrent boire leur verre à l'hôtel Sun où il y avait les équipes autrichiennes et norvégiennes. Mika Kojonkoski vint à leur table.

- Je tenais à vous remercier personnellement pour votre travail, dit-il.  
- Merci, ça nous touche beaucoup, lui répondit Rossi. Vous savez où est monsieur Jacobsen?  
- Oui, vous voulez lui parler?  
- Oui, j'ai quelque chose pour lui, répondit Dave.  
- Je vous l'amène.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le Norvégien au sourire d'ange arriva.

- Vous vouliez me voir?

Rossi sortit un livre de son attaché case et le tendit à Anders.

- Voici le livre qui vous vouliez lire. Je vous l'ai dédicacé, lui dit-il avec un sourire.  
- Oh merci infiniment! s'exclama le Norvégien qui embrassa Rossi.

Le profileur fut un peu surpris de la réaction du jeune homme mais il apprécia.

- Je vous ai mis ma carte à l'intérieur. Si vous venez un jour ici appelez-moi, et je vous dirais si on tient une conférence quelque part.  
- Merci beaucoup. J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance. J'aurai préféré dans d'autres circonstances. Vous pensez quoi de mes déductions? J'avais presque juste, s'enthousiasma-t-il.  
- On a toujours besoin de sang neuf au FBI, répondit-il en rigolant. Je pense que vous avez de l'instinct.  
- Je vous prends au mot! Après ma carrière, peut-être que je vous enverrai mon CV, ajouta-t-il en rigolant.  
- Je compte sur vous! répondit-il avec le sourire.

Anders sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa le numéro qui était sur la carte. Celui de Rossi se mit à sonner.

- Voilà, comme ça vous avez mon numéro, dit le Norvégien toujours avec son sourire charmeur.  
- Je l'enregistre immédiatement! lança le profileur.  
- Merci encore pour tout mais là, je dois vous dire au revoir. C'est l'heure pour moi d'aller dormir. Demain, j'ai une compétition. Ce fut un vrai plaisir de bavarder avec vous.  
- Merci, bonne nuit et bonne chance. Je suivrais la compétition avec intérêt depuis Quantico, lui dit Dave.  
- Oh vous ne restez pas?  
- Si tu veux Dave, on peut partir demain après la compétition, lui dit Hotch. Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai bien envie de la voir en directe.  
- Merci Hotch, répondirent tous les agents en cœur.  
- Merci beaucoup, ajouta le Norvégien qui les quitta.

Mika Kojonkoski revint avec un verre de whisky.

- Désolé de vous importuner encore. Avez-vous des billets pour assister à la compétition de demain?  
- Euh, non, avoua Morgan un peu déçu.

Mika sortit de sa poche intérieure des billets VIP et les donna à l'équipe.

- C'est de la part de toute l'équipe norvégienne, dit-il.  
- Merci beaucoup, ça nous laisse sans voix, répondit Rossi. Je vous remercie au nom de tous les membres du département des sciences du comportement.  
- De rien. Bonne soirée et à demain.

Pekka Niemelä arriva dans l'hôtel et certains le regardèrent de travers. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il prit un verre et s'approcha de la table.

- Quelle journée, s'exclama-t-il.  
- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Contente que tout soit fini, lui répondit Emily.  
- Je voulais vous dire que mes sauteurs rentraient ce soir à la maison. Ils ne peuvent pas participer à la compétition. Si vous avez encore des questions à leur poser, c'est maintenant.  
- Ils ne vont pas regarder la compétition ici? C'est dommage, dit JJ.  
- Non, surtout que la presse va encore plus les embêter. Je leur ai dit de rentrer et de se reposer. Je vais affronter seul la presse.  
- Vous voulez un coup de main? demanda JJ. J'ai l'habitude de me charger de ça.  
- Pourquoi pas? Combien est-ce que je vous dois?  
- Un sourire, répondit la jeune femme. Je suis contente de pouvoir vous aider. Je crois qu'on vous doit bien ça. On vous a fait tellement de peine.  
- Vous êtes charmante, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je voulais aussi vous dire qu'Harri n'était pas un monstre. Juste un enfant un peu perdu qui ne se rend pas toujours compte de ce qu'il fait. Bien sûr, son geste est impardonnable.  
- Je suis navré d'avoir du lui faire du mal, avoua Hotchner. Je sais qu'il n'a pas un fond méchant. Je crois juste qu'il a besoin d'aide.  
- J'aurai dû le voir avant, ajouta Pekka un peu embarrassé.  
- Ce n'ai pas de votre faute. Vous ne pouviez pas imaginer que quelqu'un que vous connaissiez puisse faire une chose pareille. Je crois que de ce côté-là, on est tous les mêmes, avoua Aaron.  
- Je vous assure que je veillerai pour qu'il reçoive l'aide dont il a besoin. Merci encore pour l'avoir empêcher de tuer Janne.  
- Je suis content qu'il n'y ait pas eu de mort supplémentaire. Et Mico a besoin de son papa.  
- Vous avez raison. Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne compétition pour demain, souhaita Pekka en voyant les billets sur la table.  
- Merci, bon retour chez vous, lui dit Reid.  
- J'ai ceci pour vous madame Prentiss, dit Pekka en donnant un billet pilé en deux à Emily.

Une fois que l'entraîneur fut parti, elle l'ouvrit et lut: "Madame, je suis désolé de vous avoir menti. Harri n'était pas dans sa chambre samedi soir. Il m'a demandé de mentir à tout le monde car il avait bu, sans doute après avoir tué Gregor. Mais j'ignorais que c'était lui le tueur. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez... un jour. Matti." Elle fût très touchée de la sincérité du sauteur. 


	34. Un Clin d'Oeil pour des Amis

UN CLIN D'ŒIL POUR DES AMIS

Le lendemain, tous les journaux titraient: "Le tueur du tremplin est enfin arrêté" avec une grande photo d'Harri. Ou encore "Le monstre, c'est lui."

- Les journalistes s'en sont donné à cœur joie, dit JJ en tenant un journal.  
- Oui, mais il n'y a jamais de crimes sans conséquences, dit Hotch. J'aurais bien aimé que les Ahonen soient là pour assister à la compétition, commenta Hotch avec une moue déçue.  
- C'est mieux ainsi. C'est le seul survivant. Imaginez l'enfer qu'ils auraient vécu face aux médias, lança Morgan.  
- Vous l'aimiez bien ce petit garçon, fit remarquer Prentiss.  
- Oui, répondit simplement Aaron.

"Mesdames et messieurs, place au show!" annonça le speaker et tous les spectateurs crièrent de joie et agitèrent leurs drapeaux.

La compétition fut intense. Jamais les agents du FBI n'auraient cru que ce sport était aussi passionnant. Jusqu'au dernier saut, le suspens était présent. Aucun sauteur n'avait lâché son rêve de devenir champion du monde sur le tremplin olympique de Salt Lake City. Et le vainqueur de ce combat sans merci fut le nouvel ami des agents, le Norvégien Anders Jacobsen. Le podium était dressé au milieu de l'aire d'arrivée. Il monta sur la première marche, entouré d'Adam Malysz le Polonais et Martin Schmitt l'Allemand qui surprit tout le monde. Sur l'écran géant, le sourire du Norvégien illuminait toute l'arène. Il prit le micro et déclara:

- Quelle belle journée, n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes un public formidable et je tenais à vous remercier, tout comme je remercie tous les Norvégiens et ceux qui me soutiennent. Je voulais aussi qu'on n'oublie pas Simon Ammann et Gregor Schlierenzauer qui devraient être avec nous. Je leur dédie ma victoire. Merci à tous. Et merci à mes nouveaux amis, conclut-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la caméra.

LA FIN

Merci pour vos commentaires. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu.


End file.
